Hurt
by Lady Neelahn
Summary: Beca tries to overcome her horrible youth. Will it work with the help of a certain blonde and redhead? Will she learn to trust again?
1. 1

I didn't liked to be touched. At a young age I had learned that being touched meant pain and trouble. That's why I didn't have any friends. I kept everyone at a distance. My parents and my brother. And everyone else around me. I showed it by only wearing black. And I didn't talk to anyone. I would answer if they asked me something. But I kept my answers short and private.

I was an angry child and now I was an even more angry eighteen year old. I was angry at myself and the entire world. Growing up in a broken family did that. And it didn't help either that my mom was extremely abusive. And I didn't even want to talk about my brother.

And today I was extremely pissed off. Today I moved in to Barden. My mother didn't want me anymore so she called my dad. Apparantly they agreed that I needed an education at college. So now I had to attend the university my father taught.

I didn't want to go to college. I wanted to go to L.A. to become a music producer. I wanted to go as far as possible from him. And now I had to practically live with him. At least I would live in a dorm. I didn't want see him. I still had nightmares about the last time I saw him.

After I had finally arrived in my dorm I was more than angry. First I was being serenade by some nerd. And now my new room mate turned out to be some creep. When I thought it couldn't possibly be worse, my father came to visit me. I didn't want to see him. I hadn't seen him for ten years. He wasn't there when I needed him the most. He wasn't there to protect me, when I needed protection. And that was one of the reasons I was angry at him.

My room mate gave me a way out and I took it. I walked around the activities fair and signed up for interning at the radio station. I walked around when I saw them. Two stunning girls from some a capella group. A gorgeous redhead and a equally beautiful blonde. They asked me to join them. But I didn't do friends. Or group activities. So I told them I couldn't sing. I walked away and went back to my dorm.

My room mate was still out so I put on my headphones. I was so focused on my music that I didn't hear my door open. I didn't hear him come in. I didn't noticed he walked up to me. When he tapped me on my shoulders I turned around. I froze when I saw it was him. He was the last person I wanted to see. He was the reason I was broken and angry. And seeing his disgusting face made me sick.

"Hello dear sister, long time no see" he said.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

I felt instantly I was that helpless little girl again. He noticed that and enjoyed my weak state.

He wanted to answer my question when the door opened and my room mate came in.

"I see you later sissy' and walked out of my dorm.

Still shaken but glad my room mate saved me. I went to bed and tried to sleep. When I finally fell asleep, my nightmares came back.

A month went by and the only thing I did was working at the radio station. I loved working there but I wasn't happy with my coworker. It was that nerd who serenade me at my first day. He wanted to befriend me, but I didn't do friendship.

My father wasn't pleased when he found out I didn't go to any of my classes. He promised to help me to move to L.A. if I joined one group on campus. I promised I would think about it.

I needed to shower but I hated the public showers. I didn't feel comfortabele being naked in a public place. But I had no other choice. So I usually went when most people already slept. I walked in the shower and turned on the water. I was singing 'Titanium' and was about to start showering , when somebody opened the shower curtain. I panicked and turned around to see who it was. It was the stunning redhead I saw at the activities fair. She asked me something but I was so scared that I didn't hear it. She didn't notice my fear. I put the shower curtain around me but she came in. She talked about the song being her lady jam. But I tried to focus on my breathing. She demanded that I sing.I just wanted her to leave. But she wouldn't go till I sang. In the end I gave in. Anything so that she would leave.

I started to sing and then she joined me. Our voices sounded perfect together. I was still scared but also amazed about what just happened. And then her naked boyfriend also came in my shower to compliment me about my voice. I immediately felt terrified again. This time the redhead seemed to notice I was uncomfortable. So she left. But not before telling me to audition for the Barden Bella's.

I quickly finish my shower and went back to my dorm. Thinking about what had happened. I really didn't want to audition for anything. But my fathers promise kept going through my head. It was my only way out to get away from him. He didn't show up after that last time. But I knew he would come back.

It was my fear for him that made me decide to audition. I would take any chance to get away from him. I didn't want a a replay about what happened before.

To my own surprise I got in. Only I didn't know that they would kidnap me for initiation. So when a sack was put over my head I freaked out. I had a full breakdown. I panicked and lost all control. My kidnapper noticed and removed the sack. I calmed down a little bit when I saw it was the beautiful blonde captain of the Bella's.

"Beca are you okay?" she asked me concerned.

But I was so panicked I couldn't answer. I just shook my head.

"Breathe Beca. You need to focus on your breathing" she said.

She coached me and soon I started to feel better.

"Sorry, it is a part of initiation. I didn't mean to scare you" she said.

"It's okay. Lets finish this okay" I said.

She guided me to the Bella's headquarters and before we got in she put the sack back over my head.


	2. 2

The oath we had to take was really weird. But I wasn't planning on having sexual relationships with anyone, so I wasn't afraid that my vocal chords would be ripped out by wolves.

But then we had to take a sip of Boone's farm. And that was a problem. I didn't drink alcohol. I wanted to stay sober at any time. It was the only way to keep control in every situation. It was a must, so I took a small sip. When nobody looked I spat it out.

After taking the oath, we were lead to something called aca initiation party. Apparantly it was a party for the new members of the a capella groups on campus. I didn't want to go to a party. I didn't like parties at all. I felt uncomfortable around so many people. But it was safer for me to be here than alone in my dorm.

Of course, Jesse, my new coworker was there. He was one of the new Treble's. He was drunk and I didn't like drunk people. He rambled something about him being an a capella boy and me being an a capella girl. And that we would have aca children. I let him talk. I didn't want children ever. Not after what happened. And not as long he could come near to me. He went away to get some drinks, and I was relieved.

I was just thinking about leaving the party when Chloe, the stunning redhead approached me. She almost hugged me and I felt myself stiffen. That girl really lacked the meaning of personal space. She told me we would be really fast friends. I didn't think that would happen but I didn't tell her that. She left to get some jiggle juice, when Jesse came back with the drinks. He started to yell something about being kings of campus and that was my cue to leave. I dumped my drink somewhere and went back to my dorm.

The next morning I got up way to early for my liking, but we had our first Bella practice at 8 a.m. sharp. When we all sat in the auditorium, Aubrey the beautiful blonde captain, told us that one of the girls was disinvited. Apparantly she was Trebleboned. A second girl was too so she had to leave.

Our first practice was a disaster. Some creepy quiet Asian girl showed us a clip of Aubrey vomitting. Another girl called her vagina a hunter. When we got the music we had to learn I noticed that it was boring old music. But who was I to judge about that. After that we did some cardio. But it went really bad when we got our uniforms. It looked liked flight attended suits.

After practice Aubrey called out to me. She told me I had to remove my earspikes when we would perform. I didn't had a problem with that. But the next thing she said made me angry. She accussed me to have a toner for Jesse. She didn't know how wrong she was. I gave her an sarcastic answer and left.

I hadn't take two steps, and there he was. He grabbed me by the arms and dragged me with him. I couldn't do anything but follow him. His grip on my arm hurt me, but I knew better and didn't say anything. He took me to some building and then it happened again. After that he let me go, but not before treathening me to keep quiet.

As fast as I could I got away from him. Tears rolling down my cheeks. I hated him. Even here I wasn't safe. I kept walking because I wanted to take a shower and go to bed. I always wanted to sleep after it happened. My mind was proceeding what happened so I didn't look where I walked.

It was just my luck to bump into Aubrey and Chloe. They were the last persons I wanted to see right now. I wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone. But they saw the tears in my eyes.

"Beca? Are you okay?" Chloe asked me.

"I'm fine" I lied. I refused to look in their eyes.

"Are you sure? You don't exactly look like you're okay" Aubrey said.

"I'm fine" I said again. I really wanted to go. I didn't want to break down in front of them. And I didn't wanted to talk to anyone. Not after what had happened. I needed to be alone.

"Can I please go?" I asked them softly.

They clearly didn't believe me, but they let me go. But not before telling me that I could talk to them if there was something wrong. As if I was ever going to talk to anyone about what was happening. It was my problem and I didn't want to talk about it ever.

When I got in my dorm I threw up.

Chloe and I worked hard to recruit enough girls for the Bella's. And somehow we managed. The girls were all talented but they were nothing like the old Bella's. Maybe three or four of them had bikini ready bodies. I was just glad that they were all good singers.

But one of the girls caught my attention. Beca was one of the best singers we had recruited. But there was definetly something wrong with her. I noticed it when I kidnapped her for initiation. She had a full blowen breakdown when I put the sack on her head. But there was more. I noticed that she didn't drink. Or talked to anyone. And for some reason she stiffened when somebody touched her.

I noticed all these things because I always observed the people around me. And during practice, Beca almost panicked again when Chloe tried to help her with the choreography. I made a mental note to myself, to tell Chloe not to touch her.

I don't know why I was so drawn to her. She was beautiful but that wasn't the reason. Maybe because she was so different. She was so tiny, and looked so helpless and lost. As if she needed someone who would protect her.

A voice inside myself told me that something was very wrong. I decided to pay attention and do what I could do to help her.

And then we ran into her after cleaning up the looked shaken and scared. No, she looked downright frightened. And she was crying. Before I could open my mouth to ask if everything was alright, Chloe beat me to it. She said that she was fine, but she clearly was not. So I asked her if she was sure. She insisted she was, but she didn't look us in the eye. She asked if she could go.

Chloe and I both looked after her when she walked away quickly.

Chloe looked me in the eyes and said exactly what I was thinking.

"Something is very wrong with her Bree."

I just nodded and we walked back to our dorm.

For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. What the hell did we just witnessed?


	3. 3

Off all the new Bella's, Beca Mitchell was the most mysterious of all. She was tiny and tried to look like a bad ass. But if you really looked at her, you could see a scared little girl.

I knew she was scared when I invaded her shower. But I was so enchanted by her voice that I wanted to hear it again. Later I realized how uncomfortable she must have been.

I know I lacked any personal space. And I have problems with boundaries. But I was used to that people eventually would open up. But Beca didn't. She had walls around her and kept everyone at a distance.

But I knew something was wrong with her. The way she stiffened when I helped her with the choreography. She didn't seem to be like the person that liked touching. And Bree had noticed it too. She even asked me to not touch Beca. I tried to limited it, but sometimes it was needed for the choreography.

But that something was very wrong with her was clear. One day after practice, Bree and I ran into her. She clearly had been crying. She looked terrified. And obvious something bad had happened. When we asked her,she denied. She didn't want to talk about it, so we respected that.

But since that day we kept an close eye on her. She didn't look good. She had bags under her eyes, and was more quiet than ever. She didn't seem to socialize with anyone.

Bree and I had been going out for dinner dinner when we saw her. She was outside talking to some guy. She looked very scared. But before we could intervene, the guy grabbed her arm and dragged her with him. I looked at Bree.

"What the hell happened just now? Who the hell was that guy?" I asked out loud.

"I don't know. But I don't like this at all" Bree said.

We agreed that we would talk to her. As captains of the Bella's, the personal wellbeing of each Bella was important to us. If we wanted to function as a group, we needed to have a bond. We ordered food and talked.

After dinner we walked around campus. We talked about our plans for the Bella's. And about school. And then we both heard it. Someone was crying. It was dark, so we couldn't see were this person was. So we walked in the direction where the sound came from.

Bree spotted the girl first. She was shaking and cried uncontrollably. I didn't know who it was, but my heart broke when I saw the girl.

Bree tapped the girl on het shoulder. We were shocked to see that it was Beca's face looking back at us.

"Beca what happened? Are you alright?" I asked her concerned.

When she recognized us she froze. She panicked and hyperventilated. Bree immediately took action and talked to her. She calmed down a bit. But she was nowhere in a state that she could walk.

"Beca honey, I know that you don't like to be touched, but I'm going to pick you up. You're coming with us" I heard Bree say.

Bree picked her up bridal style, and carried her to our dorm. Bree put her on the couch and helped her out of her coat. I grabbed a blanket and covered her. She stiffened immediately when I touched her. She turned her head away so that she didn't have to look at us.

I tried to comfort her. But how can you comfort someone who doesn't want to be touched? I felt so helpless because I couldn't do a thing for her.

Bree sat on the other end of the couch talking softly to Beca. I couldn't hear what she said, but Beca seemed to calm down a little. She still refused to look at us. Maybe she was ashamed or something. I didn't know. But I was desperate to find out what was happening here. She was a Bella, and we supported each other no matter what.

"Chlo, can you please bring me a glass of water?" Bree asked me.

Glad that I could do something, I got up to get some water. It took Bree half an hour to calm Beca, so that she could actually take a sip of the water. She was still crying and shaking, but I could tell she was a little bit calmed then when we found her.

I never knew Bree could be so patience, but I was glad she was there. I could never get Beca to calm down as Bree.

It took another two and a half hour before Beca finally stopped crying. You could see she was exhausted and she could barely keep her eyes open.

We didn't want to leave her on the couch so Bree picked her up and carried her to our bed. She was so deep asleep that she didn't even noticed that we undressed her and put some more comfortable clothes on her. She was so tiny and my shirt was way too big for her. We brushed our teeth and changed in to our pajamas, and joined her in bed.

I tried to sleep but I had so many questions. What the hell happened? Who had done this to her? Was it that guy we saw her earlier with?

A terrified scream woke us up in the middle of the night. It sounded as an wounded animal, and the sound cut right through my heart.

"Beca, it's alright. You are safe now" I heard Bree say.

"Shh, it's okay. Go back to sleep."

Although we had a bad night with an restless Beca, Bree and I were early risers. Normally we would going for our morning run, but not today. We both didn't want to leave her alone. We were determined to find out what happened.

We were drinking our coffee when we heard Beca waking up. But for some reason she didn't came out of the bedroom.

"I'll go" Bree said.

After ten minutes they both walked in the kitchen. Beca still looked broken and sad.

"Good morning Beca. Would you like some coffee?" I asked her.

She nodded but didn't say anything. She sat down at the kitchen tablet and stared in the room. She was completely spaced out, but the fact that she didn't speak at all gave me the creeps. She just sat there. No expression and not talking. It was just like an empty body sat there. And she avoided to look us in the eyes.

"Beca honey, can you tell us what happened? Bree asked."

But there was no reaction.

Then another idea popped in my head. Everybody knew dr. Mitchell, Beca's dad. Maybe she felt better if we called him.

"Beca, do you feel better if we call your father?"

This time I got an reaction. But it was not the reaction I hoped for. The mention of her father upset her. She shook her head and started to cry again.

It frustrated me that all I did was upset her and making her cry. I didn't blame her, but I wanted to help her so badly. I didn't know her that long but I really cared about her. And whatever it was that made her like this, I just wanted to be there for her. I was happy that Bree was here. Bree seemed to do a better job in comforting her, which surprised me.

I knew Bree my whole life, and we were in a relationship for four years now. Bree was many things, but she wasn't known for her patience. But somehow she managed to be patience with Beca.

I saw Bree taking Beca's hand in her own. Rubbing soothing circles on her hand. It's seemed to have effect as Beca calmed immediately.

"Beca honey, calm down. It's alright. We're not going to hurt you. And we won't do anything you don't want" I heard Bree say softly.

"But we can't help you, if you don't tell us what's wrong. You can trust us. We're not here to hurt you. And we don't know each other that long, but we're sisters."

Beca slowly looked up. First she looked me direct in the eyes. As I was shocked to see her beautiful eyes so full of pain. She quickly looked away.

"Beca honey, look at me" Bree said kind but firmly.

"Beca, look at me. Tell us, is that that guy you were with yesterday?"

When Bree said that, all the color drained from Beca's face.


	4. 4

The next time I saw him was a stupid coincidence. We arrived at the same time at the same diner.

He walked up to me when he saw me. I immediately felt terrified. We were in a public place, but he was so unpredictable. And him being twice as tall as me didn't help either.

"Good to see you sissy. I've missed you. I enjoyed our last time together" he said with that slimy voice of him.

" I wish I could say the same" I answered.

Apparantly that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me with him to his car.

"You're coming with me. If you don't treat me with respect, you will be punished."

He threw me in his car and walked over to the drivers seat. He got in the car and slammed the door shut. I fastened my seatbelt because I knew he drove as an idiot.

Not again, not again, was the only thing that went through my head during the ride back.

He stopped in front of the same building, were it always happened. When we got inside he started to hit me. When I fell on the ground, he kicked me. I could live with the hitting and kicking, but I knew this was only the beginning. Soon it would happen. The things he did to me after the hitting and kicking, were the things I couldn't live with.

After he was done kicking, it happened and again and again. As usual I tried to block any thoughts and feelings, but it never worked. Today was one of the worst days. He was extremely agressive and angry.

After three hours he was finally done.

"Clean yourself up and get dressed. I'm done with you for now."

He stopped mid campus. He stepped our of the car and walked over to the passenger seat. He grabbed me and dumped me in some random bushes. He walked back to his car and drove away.

Now that he was away I started to shake uncontrollably. And I didn't know how long I sat there, but I freaked out when someone tapped my shoulder. Afraid he had come back I looked up.

I froze when I recognized my Bella's captains. I panicked and started to hyperventilate. This was not what I needed. They would have questions. Questions I could never answer. Because I couldn't talk to anyone about this ever.

Aubrey sat next to me and started to talk to me. I didn't hear what she said but her voice calmed me.

I saw Chloe looking at me. I think I liked them both, but her bubbly personality overwhelmed me. The fact that she was a touchy feely person scared me. Part because I didn't liked to be touched.

Before I knew it Aubrey picked me up and carried me to their dorm. Aubrey put me on their couch and helped me out of my coat. Chloe came back with a blanket and covered me. And I couldn't help to stiffen when she touched me. I turned my head because I couldn't look at them. Not after what happened. And I felt ashamed. They were being kind to me and I couldn't show any gratitude. I was to upset.

Aubrey sat on the other end of the couch talking softly to me. I didn't focus on her words, but on the tone she used. For some reason it really calmed me when she spoke.

After a long time I was finally calmed down enough to drink some water. But I was so tired. I couldn't keep my eyes open.

I woke up screaming. I hated those stupid nightmares. I didn't know where I was. Then I heard Aubrey's voice telling me I was safe. Telling me to go back to sleep. Her voice calmed me and I fell back asleep.

The next morning I woke up alone in a strange bed. It took a minute to remember what happened last night. Someone came into the room. I froze but relaxed a bit when I saw it was Aubrey. She didn't try to touch me. She didn't ask me how I felt. She only asked me if I would like a cup of coffee. I followed her to the kitchen.

Chloe looked at me with her bright smile.

" Good morning Beca. Would you like some coffee?" she asked me.

I just nodded and sat there. I couldn't look them in the eyes.

"Beca honey, can you tell us what happened?" I heard Bree ask.

But I couldn't react to that. How could I ever explain to them what happened? What had been happening to me since I was eight years old. I couldn't tell them.

"Beca, do you feel better if we call your father?" Chloe asked me.

Not my father I wanted to say. But I couldn't talk. I shook my head and started to cry.

Aubrey took my hands in her own and started to rub soothing circles on them. And for the first time in years someones touch calmed me.

"Beca honey, calm down. It's alright. We're not going to hurt you" Aubrey said softly.

"But we can't help you, if you don't tell us what's wrong. You can trust us. We're not here to hurt you. And we don't know each other that long, but we're sisters."

I slowly looked up and looked Chloe in the eyes. But when I saw the look on her face I looked away.

"Beca honey, look at me" Aubrey said kind but firmly.

But her next words sent a chill down my spine.

"Beca, look at me. Tell us, is that that guy you were with yesterday?"

I felt another panic attack coming. I wanted to pull back my hands, but Aubrey didn't let go.

"Beca look at me. Calm down. It's alright."

I tried to focus on Aubrey's voice, and I calmed down enough to avoid an panic attack.

"Thank you Aubrey " I said.

Then I looked at Chloe. "Thanks Chloe".

Chloe who sat next to me, wanted to put her arm around my shoulder. But I saw her holding back.

"Who was that guy Becs?" she asked me.

"My brother" I whispered.

After my answer they didn't ask further. We just sat there in silence. My hands still in Aubrey's, and Chloe next to me. And for the first time I felt safe.

But then Aubrey looked at the clock.

"Shit, Bella's practice is in fifteen minutes. I gotta go."

After everything that had happened last night Bree and I totally forgot there was a Bella's practice. Because it was so early in the season we couldn't skip practice. And it was a too short notice to cancel anyway.

So we decided that Bree would run practice and I stayed here with Beca. And I was happy about it. It was my chance to bond with her.

Before she left, Bree took me apart. She told me to use a calm voice with Beca, and warned me again to not touch her.

I asked Beca what she wanted to do. But she didn't want to to anything. So she just lay on the couch under a blanket. I moved careful through the house, so I didn't scare her.

"I'm sorry" Beca said.

"You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sorry for causing all this trouble. And I'm sorry that you can't be yourself in your own house because of me."

I sat down at the other end of the couch and looked at her.

"it's okay Sweetie. You've gone through a lot of things. And I'm glad you're safe with us. So don't ever be sorry."

I didn't know what she'd been gone through. But I meant what I had said. With my natural caring nature I hate it when I saw someone suffer. And being around Beca taught me that my bubbly personality could be scary.

I had asked her if she wanted to see a movie or something. But she didn't want to do anything. So I grabbed my laptop and watched a movie.

"You have the bluest eyes I've ever seen" I heard her say out of the blue.

"I've heard that before."

My answer made her smile a bit. And I hoped this was a chance for her to open up a bit to me. She looked like she wanted to say something, but was scared to do so.

"What's up Sweetie? You can say anything to me."

She hesitated before she talked.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I don't like you. I do like you, I think. I'm just not used to having friends. Or trust anyone. And you're so energetic it scares me. But being here with you and Aubrey calm me. And I want to thank you for that."

"You don't have to thank me. And I'll try to be as patience with you as I can."

After our little conversation, she didn't say anything. But for me her words meant the world for me. It may take a lot of time for her to opening up, but I would wait. Today we took a baby step. But I had confidence we would get there.


	5. 5

After practice I didn't go immediately to my dorm as I promised Chloe I would be. Instead I was heading for the library. I need some time alone. And I wanted to do some investigating on my own. I wanted to know as much as possible about Beca. I could've ask her father as he was one of my professors. But her strong reaction after mentioning her father, told me to not go to him.

Chloe and I both noticed the bruises on Beca's body, when we changed her clothes. But we hadn't had time to discuss it. That's why I wanted to investigate it myself.

Something told me I would find something disturbing. And I wanted to protect Beca the best I could. My instinct told me she's gonna be needing us. And I just wanted to be prepared.

I logged in on the university's webpage. I scrolled down to the teachers section. I found dr. Mitchell and clicked on his biography. I found the part of his personal life and I started reading it. When I saw who his son was I almost fainted. I couldn't believe what I discovered. Now it made sense. She didn't have to explain anything to me. I knew enough. I logged out and went back to my dorm.

When I came home I found Chloe and Beca passed out on the couch. I quietly walked over to Chloe. I woke her up as quiet as possible, so Beca wouldn't wake up. I told her to come with me. Sleepily she followed me to our bedroom.

"Chlo, listen to me. After practice I did some research about Beca."

"You did what?"

"Chlo, Beca's brother is Bumper Allen. Bumper Allen is a pet name for Roman Allen Mitchell."

Chloe looked at me with horror.

"Holy shit!" was all she could say.

 _Bumper Allen had once been a Treblemaker. Now he was one of the campus security. He was a jerk. He always tried to touch women inappropiate. And he always got away with his actions. Aubrey believed he was the reason that Barden had rape whistles. Chloe and she had both an history with him. And not a good one. It was something they both had vowed to never speak about again, ever. They couldn't proove anything anyway, so they kept what happened between them selves._

"What are we going to do Bree?"

Honestly? She didn't know. This was more than we signed up for. And she never thought that she needed another plan to deal with Bumper Allen. They had confront him once. She didn't know if she could do it again.

"I don't know Chloe. But I'll figure it out."

I wrapped my arms around her and then I kissed her. Instantly, my mind went back to two years ago.

" _It had been a beautiful summer day. After a day of classes, Chloe and I had been to the beach. We walked and talked. We had been kissing and laughing. It had been perfect. It had been a normal day. We did those things people did when they were in love. And we just had enjoyed each other's company. After our walk on the beach, we decided to go back home. I had dropped Chloe off at our dorm. I was supposed to pick up some food. I walked around campus when I saw Bumper. I didn't like him but I greeted him anyway. He had followed me without me noticing it. He then attacked me. He let me know that he did this because he didn't like lesbians. And then he had raped me."_

It's been two years ago since that happened. I tried to forget about it and live my life. And I had succeeded. And now the same person who had ruled my nightmares for so long was back.

I closed my eyes and kissed Chloe again. Together we could handle this, that I was sure of.

When I opened my eyes I saw Beca standing there. I didn't hear her enter our room. I let go of Chloe.

"Beca, is everything alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just woke up and didn't see Chloe, so I went looking for her. Sorry I didn't mean to spy on you."

"It's okay" Chloe said while she turned around to face Beca.

"I think I should go back to my dorm" Beca said.

"Why?" Chloe asked her. "It's Friday, you don't have to be at the radio station till Sunday.

"You know my schedule?"

"Of course, as captains we need to know each Bella's schedule."

She looked at us with raised eyebrows.

"Okay. But really I can't take up more of your time."

I slowly walked towards her.

"You're staying. After the weekend you can go back to your own dorm. But for now you are staying."

"Yeah, you're not the boss of me so…."

"So what? I'm telling you that your staying. And that's the last I wanna hear about it."

I didn't know why I wanted her to stay. But the thought of her being alone, with Bumper out there wasn't something I liked.

Beca seemed to understand that I didn't want to hear no for an answer. She sighed and looked at us defeated.

"Fine, I'll stay."

I woke on the couch but I didn't see Chloe. She didn't left me here, did she? I started to panic a little. I walked to the bedroom to see if Chloe was there. And then I saw them. Aubrey and Chloe were kissing. Normally I'm not a person that invades other's privacy. But seeing them kiss made me smile. They looked so beautiful together.

At the same time it made me sad. That moment I realized I would never have that. I couldn't imagine myself kissing someone. Not after what happened.

I've should walked away when I saw them. Give them some privacy. But somehow I couldn't look away. So I stood there awkwardly.

When Aubrey opened her eyes, she saw me standing there. Looking at them I felt stupid. Why didn't I just walked away when I saw them?

Aubrey didn't seem to mind that I was watching them when they kissed. She pulled away from Chloe and asked me if I was alright.

I said I was. I told them that I just woke up and couldn't find Chloe. And that I was sorry to spy on them. But they both didn't care.

When I said I should go back to my own dorm, they didn't want to hear that. Aubrey made it very clear that I would stay the weekend. I did try to fight it, but it was no use.

They already decided that I was staying.

Being held hostage by two beautiful women wasn't what I had in mind. But it could be worse. I was getting used to be around them I guess.

We were sitting at the kitchen table when something popped in my head.

"If I slept in your bed last night, were did you two sleep?" I asked curiously.

Chloe looked at me with that smile of her.

"In the same bed were you slept. You were so tired that we just put you in our bed, between us" she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

I looked at them in shock. Tonight I wasn't going to sleep there. Last night I was so tired that I didn't noticed. But today after I rested I was not. I felt better, but I was not going to sleep between them. I didn't liked to be touched. Let alone sharing a bed with someone.

Aubrey must have seen the look on my face. She took my hands in her own hands.

"Calm down Beca. Nothing happened. We didn't touched you. We just didn't want to leave you alone on the couch."

"Tonight I'm sleeping on the couch" I said.

"No, you're not. You need to learn that you can trust people. So tonight you're sleeping between us again" Chloe said.

I felt another panic attack coming up. I couldn't do this.

"No, I yelled. You don't understand. I can't be sharing a bed with you two. Not after what happened. I know you're trying to help me. But I can't be fixed."

I started to cry again. Frustrated because I couldn't tell them what had happened to me. I couldn't tell them because they would be disgusted with me when they knew the truth.

"Beca honey, calm down. Were not here to hurt you. But Chloe is right. Not everyone you're going to meet wants to hurt you."

"You're safe with us. We wouldn't do anything to you that you don't want to. But it's important to learn how to trust people."

I trusted Aubrey, at least I thought so. And I think I could trust Chloe. But I was so damaged, that I had difficulties to listen to my feelings. Trust was what almost killed me before. When I had told my mom what happened, she just laughed. She had told me to grow up and stop whining about it. I was ten years old at the time. But it was something I never forgot.

That night I didn't sleep. I lay there between Aubrey and Chloe. Listening to them sleeping. Waiting for what would happen. But nothing happened and eventually I fell asleep.


	6. 6

She liked it to be around Aubrey and Chloe. They gave her the feeling she was safe. Being around them was pleasant. And most of the time it was comfortable to have them around her.

But she wanted to go out. She'd been inside since Thursday night. And now it was Saturday. She needed some fresh air. And she want to be alone for a while.

She wanted to go to her own dorm. Sleeping in her own bed. Alone. Sleeping between Aubrey and Chloe was to much for her. Her two captains were equally beautiful women, but she didn't want to get attached. She would only be going through this for a year. And then she was free.

But she couldn't help that she kept thinking about them. The way Aubrey's voice calmed her, or the way Aubrey held her hand. When she closed her eyes, she could see Chloe's smile. The clear blue eyes of the redhead.

She couldn't deny that she maybe had developped some feelings for them both. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to them both. How she liked it when Aubrey was bossy. Or how she liked the way Chloe played with her hair when she was thinking. Spending three days with them had done that to her.

Being a Bella had changed me. It's only been three months but I noticed it myself that I had changed. I slowly opened up and I learned it wasn't that bad to have friends. The girls were all really nice and friendly. And sometimes they were downright scary. But we were a group. And belonging to a group did me good.

Outside the Bella's I still was quiet. I went to my classes and the radio station. Even Jesse noticed my change. I put effort in getting to know him, and he was a really nice guy. But I made it clear to him that I wasn't interested in him. So we became friends instead.

I was glad I wasn't so alone anymore. I still saw Aubrey and Chloe outside Bella's practice. And I liked them both very much. Although I didn't liked the Nazi version of Aubrey during practice.

Because I opened up more, I wasn't so afraid anymore to give my opinion. Which of course, resulted in arguing with Aubrey during every Bella's rehearsal. I was a pain in her ass sometimes, and I just wished that she would listen and changed the set list. But of course, she wouldn't do that.

Oh, I still had nightmares. I was still scared that my brother would come back to have his way with me. And I still didn't liked to be touched. But I also learned it wasn't that bad when someone touched me.

I was getting better, but I wasn't there yet. I knew I had a long road ahead of me. But with the support of Aubrey, Chloe and the rest of the Bella's I would get there. But I doubted if I ever would get in a relationship or getting used to being touched.

I knew both Aubrey and Chloe were curious what happened to me. But they didn't pressure me in telling them. And for that I was extremely grateful. I wanted to tell them what was happening to me. Why I was so scared. Why I hated to be touched. But I couldn't. I was afraid for their reaction. Afraid that they would think different about me. That they would be disgusted with me. And I couldn't handle that. I couldn't loose them. They were both so important to me.

I almost spent every weekend at their dorm. Since that first time I had spent there, they wanted me to not be alone. At first I hated it being around them. But I learned to get used to it. Aubrey's voice still calmed me more than everything. And Chloe's energetic personality gave me the feeling I was good the way I am.

I was currently sitting at their kitchen table working on some mixes. Or attempted working on my mixes. I was more busy looking at Chloe who was doing some home work, and watching Aubrey cooking. I don't know why, but I loved watching them doing their thing.

Aubrey turned around and caught me staring at her. She just smiled at me and turned back to the stove. I felt my cheeks redden. It wasn't the first time she caught me staring at her.

Chloe had been watching us and couldn't stop laughing.

"I can't blame you for staring, Becs. She is beautiful."

"Yeah, she is" I said without thinking. "But so are you."

When I realized what I had said, I felt embarrassed. They just laughed.

"You're so cute" Chloe said to me.

"I'm not cute, I'm badass" I said.

They both laughed at my statement. It almost felt normal sitting here with them. But then I reminded myself that I wasn't normal. My mother and brother had created a monster.

They must have noticing that my mood changed. I could feel Aubrey taking my hands and Chloe's hand on my shoulder.

"Beca honey, whatever it is what you're thinking, it's not true" I hear Aubrey say. Her calm voice brought me back to reality.

And then she did something she hadn't done before. She hugged me. And I? I instictively put my arms around her waist.

When I realized what I was doing, I immediately let go. And then I panicked. And cried again.

"Beca honey, calm down" I heard Aubrey say. But this time her voice wasn't enough to calm me.

"Sweetie, look at me" Chloe said.

I tried to focus on her blue eyes, and I calmed down a bit.

"We know this is a huge step for you. But it's all good. It means you're getting stronger."

I looked surprised at her. I never thought about it that way. All I could think of was that I hugged someone voluntarily. And now I realized hoe true her words were.

Chloe's words had calmed me down. And now I was sitting there embarrassed of my own reaction. For me this was a big deal, but they acted like it was nothing big. And just by doing that they gave me the feeling I was good enough. That I didn't have to feel ashamed of my reaction. That I didn't have to feel ashamed of who I was. That moment they gave me back my humanity. That was the first time in years that I felt human again.

I didn't know why I hugged Beca. My inner voice said it was the only way to break through her walls. So I just did that. I never expected her to hug me back. It only lasted for about thirtyfive seconds. When she realized what she was doing, she pulled back. And then she panicked again.

I knew this was a big step for her. I tried to calm her but for the first time I couldn't. Fortunately Chloe could. We managed to convince her that it was fine. Chloe and I got back to what we were doing to show her it wasn't a big deal.

She had changed since she became a Bella. She slowly opened up to the Bella's. She socialized more and wasn't so afraid anymore. She was being a pain in the ass during practice but I wouldn't have it any way.

But she was different when she was here with us. She was more comfortable and at ease when she was here. I caught her staring at me or Chloe more than once. And she had a habit of watching me and Chloe making out. And when she stayed the night, she wasn't so stressed anymore when she slept between us.

I loved having her here with us. And I loved it when she slept between us. I was falling for her. And I knew Chloe had already fallen for her. We had talked about it. But we both knew it wasn't to the time. Beca had a long journey ahead of her. And we would guide her the best we could. She needed to know she could trust us. So her hugging me back was a big thing.

That night when the three of us lay in bed she opened up to us. She looked so young and fragile. Curled up on her left side with Chloe's arm around her waist. I lay there on my right side facing her. I played with her hair when she started to tell about her youth.

She told us how her mother had changed after she divorced Beca's dad. How she became an alcholic and drugs addict. That she would snap at Beca for nothing. That her mom beat her and treated her like she wasn't worth anything. How she had felt less than a human.

She didn't say anything about her brother. But I figured out she would be when she was ready.

She cried when she told about her mother, and I gently wiped away her tears. I felt for her but there wasn't anything I could do to change her past. But that moment I swore to myself that I would do anything to make her future a little bit better.

Having Beca around was so much fun. After that first weekend, we invited her to spent her weekends at our dorm. And at first it wasn't easy. I was the first to admit that. She was so scared being around us an she was so quiet. But the more she got used to us, the funnier she became. And I knew I could be too enthusiastic sometimes. But she learned to get used to that. She wasn't so scared anymore when I hugged her.

Beca was a really smart girl with a great sense of humor. She could be sarcastic. No, she was sarcastic most of the time, but she was so cute.

When she started to open up, we started to see a different Beca. A Beca who smiled more. A Beca who tried to make friends. And a Beca who wasn't so afraid anymore to give her opinion. Which drove Bree crazy during practice.

She was still struggling, we could see that. But she made huge steps. And see her becoming the woman she could be was amazing to watch. And I was proud of the progress she made.

But she had some odd things. I often caught her staring at Bree or me. And she was always watching us when we kissed. When I asked her about that she got quiet. But eventually she answered me. And that answer gave me chills.

She told me that she never associated kissing with something positive. But she thought Bree and I were beautiful together. That's why she was always watching us kissing.

Then came the night she opened up about her childhood. I was so angry when I heard how her mother had treated her. I couldn't imagine how it must be for her to grow up with a family who treated her like she was dirt. But she never said anything about her brother. I guess that would happen when she fully trusted us. Because I realized she started to trust us, but still not completely.

Although my heart broke for her I was so happy to see she had the strenght to overcome her horrible past. Finally she became the woman she was supposed to be.


	7. 7

Her life was finally going in the right direction. She made friends with het fellow Bella's. She found out that she could talk with Stacie, how hilarious Fat Amy was. That Cynthia Rose was funny. And that Jessica and Ashley were really sweet girls. About Lilly she didn't know. That girl remained a mystery. And if she was honest, she didn't want to know what that girl was up to. But she was the closest to Aubrey and Chloe.

But she kept a feeling that this soon would be over. And she was right. It was the night of the riff off. They had lost but it had been great. Of course, Aubrey was pissed and wanted them to make a list about everything they had done wrong. But apart from that, it had been a great night.

She had been on her way to her dorm when her brother paid her a visit. He had been really angry with her. He had found out that she's been hanging out with Aubrey and Chloe. And that had angered him so much that he had hurt her worser than usual. But that he hurted her was the least of her problems. He demanded that she would stop seeing Aubrey and Chloe outside Bella's practice and performances. He promised her that he would hurt them if she didn't. And that killed her.

She hated him. She had become stronger the past few weeks. But his words and actions took it all away and she was back at were she used to be. His words brought back her walls. The thought of him doing the things he did, to Aubrey or Chloe made her sick. She couldn't protect herself but she would do anything to protect her Aubrey and Chloe.

Wait what? Her Aubrey? Her Chloe? They weren't hers. Since when did she thought about them in that way?

When he was done with her she stumbled to her dorm and collapsed on her bed. When she lay on her bed she grabbed her phone. She had some texts from both Aubrey and Chloe. She didn't even bothered to open them or respond. She was in pain and just wanted to sleep.

The next two days she stayed in bed. She didn't go to any of her classes. She called in sick at the radio station. She saw missed calls from Chloe and Aubrey but she ignored them. She shut off her phone and went back to sleep.

She only got out of bed to go to the bathroom. She needed those two days to heal mentally and physically. She kept avoiding Aubrey and Chloe. She ignored every call and text message from them. She couldn't bear to see them or talk to them. So she kept her distance again. They didn't deserved to be treated that way, but it was the only way to protect them.

She still lay in her bed when someone knocked on her door.

"It's open" she said. She knew it was Aubrey, and she wasn't in a state to get up. If she stayed in bed, Aubrey wouldn't notice something was wrong with her.

But Aubrey wasn't crazy. One look and she knew something was wrong. She sat on the edge of Beca's bed.

"Beca honey, what's wrong? You've been avoiding us. You know you can talk to us?"

"Aubrey, please go away. I don't want to talk about it. And now you're here, I have tell you something. I can't come hang out with you anymore. And you both need to stop texting me. Only text me if it has something to do with the Bella's. But please go away now."

She turned around so she didn't had to face Aubrey. She didn't want Aubrey to see how much it hurt her to say those things.

Something was wrong with Beca. She had been avoiding and ignoring us. After the riff off nobody hadn't heard or seen her. I called and texted her but she didn't respond. Chloe had done the same. But no reaction.

What had happened? Did we do something wrong? Had we gone to far? Did we pressured her to much? All these questions, but no answers. She thought that they had gained some of Beca's trust. But apparently they were wrong. But it didn't made any sense.

So after two days, I decided to visit her. I knocked on her door and I could hear her saying the door was open. As I entered her room, I saw her lying on her bed. She didn't look good at all.

I sat on the edge of her bed and asked her what was wrong. I told her that she could say anything to us. But her reaction turned my heart cold.

She refused to look at me when she told me to go away. This wasn't the Beca from the past few weeks. This was the Beca that she once had been. The Beca with walls. The Beca that was scared.

What the fuck had happened? In only two days she was back at were she used to be. The quiet, scared Beca was back.

I didn't know how to react to her words. So I just sat there. Stroking her hair. She just lay there with her back to me. But she didn't pushed me away when I stroked her hair, so that meant something right?

After a while I got up and left. My heart broke when I saw her there. I didn't want to leave her like that, but I had a class to attend. On my way to class I texted Chloe to update her.

The next day Beca showed up for practice like nothing happened. But she was different. She avoided eye contact with us. She avoided all contact with us. But she didn't looked anyone in the eyes.

When practice was over, she was the first one to leave. But we weren't the only one that noticed Beca's change in behaviour. It was Stacie who asked after practice if we had a moment to talk. So when everybody had left, the three of us sat in the auditorium.

"I don't know if you are the right persons to talk to" Stacie began. "But I know you both noticed that something is wrong with Beca. I don't know what she told you, but the past few weeks Beca and I talked a lot. She had told me some things from her past, and I can tell you that it shocked me. And I know she is close with the two of you, so please help her. I know how much she cares about you two and how much she looks up to you. So please help her, before we loose her."

I started to loose my patience.

"Stacie, what the aca fuck did she told you? I need to know now" I almost yelled at her.

"I don't know if it's my place to tell you. And I don't know much. Only that it had something to do with her brother. That's all I know."

That Beca had been talking to Stacie was new information for us. But I was glad she learned to trust people.

Normally Chloe and I weren't the kind of people to violate someones privacy, but this time we made an exception and filled in Stacie with the things we knew. Including that Bumper was Beca's brother. And I told her what happened to me two years ago.

Stacie who was way smarter than she looked or acted was shocked.

"Do you think he did the same thing to her? Or that he still does these things?" she asked.

"I don't know Stacie."

I really didn't know. I had thought about it. But I hoped he didn't. I really prayed he didn't.

"What are we gonna do now?" Chloe asked.

I got up and rummaged through some papers.

"According to her schedule, she should be in her dorm. She doesn't have any classes or a shift at the radio station right now" I said.

"I say we're going to get her. Take her to our dorm and talk to her."

"I think that is a good idea" Chloe said.

I grabbed the copy of Beca's key, I still had it since initiation night, and put it in my pocket.

"You know she loves you both" Stacie said as we were walking to Beca's dorm.

"She told you that?" I asked her.

"No, not in that exact words. But she didn't have to. It's obvious."

"So what's the plan?" they asked me when we were almost at Beca's dorm.

"Uhm, I ...don't know" I said looking at them.

"Don't look at me. I am the hot one. I'm not supposed to have plans" Stacie said.

"I think it's best we go in. Tell her that we want to talk to her. And that we want her to come with us. Maybe you could help her pack her stuff."

"Sounds reasonable" Chloe said.

I took the ket from my pocket and opened the door. I saw Beca sitting behind her desk working on her mixes. I walked over to her and gently tapped her shoulder. I didn't mean to scare her, but I never saw someone turn around so fast in my life.

"Jesus, Aubrey you almost gave me a heart attack" she cursed at me.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get in?" she asked when she spotted Chloe and Stacie behind me.

"Uhm….We want to talk with you. And I still have your key from initiation night kidnap."

" I told you we can't hang out anymore."

"I know what you said. But we need to talk to you. Maybe here isn't the best place. We want to ask you to come with us. It's really important."

She was thinking about what I had said. But eventually she agreed to come with. I told her to pack her mix equipment, and Chloe and Stacie helped her pack some clothes and other stuff.

When we were back at my and Chloe's place, the four of us sat on the couch.

"Is someone going to tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Beca honey, we are worried about you. First you ignored and avoided us. Then you tell me we can't hang out anymore. And today you showed up if nothing happened. That got us worried. We aren't the only one who noticed. Your behaviour changed and you are back were you was."

"So after practice Stacie came to us. She was worried about you. We talked about you and how you've changed."

I took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Beca honey, why did you tell us that Bumper Allen is your brother?"

All color drained from Beca's face when I said her brothers name.

She wanted to pull back but I kept holding her.

"You… you know my brother?"

"Beca, Bumper was a Treblemaker when Bree and I were in junior year" Chloe said. "And unfortunately he did some things that were absolutely disgusting. He is the reason why we don't want any of the Bella's involved with a Treblemaker."

I couldn't help that I cried when I heard Chloe said those words. The memory of what happened still fresh in my head. I may have moved on, but this was something I never could forget. It was something that was always present in the back of my head.

Beca looked at me worried. She had never seen me cry, so she must have been scared to see me like this.

"What did my brother do to you Aubrey?" she asked me softly. I looked her in the eyes and that moment it felt like we were the only two people in the world.

I had told Chloe what happened. And Stacie. But for some reason I couldn't tell Beca. She needed to hear it. But I just couldn't.

I could feel Chloe wrapping her arms around me. I let go of Beca and wrapped my arms around chloe. I buried my face in her hair.

"Aubrey, please tell me what happened" I could hear Beca softly say.

I couldn't, so Chloe told my story for me. But before she could finish the story, Beca broke.

And then I knew. I knew she went through the same as I had.

Then she shared her story with us. She told us what her brother was doing with her since she was eight years old. And my heart broke. Not only my heart broke that moment. I saw Chloe and Stacie cry when we heard Beca's story. What happened to her was worse than what I had to endure.

I thought that hearing what her brother had done to her was the worst. But I was wrong. Her next words cut right through my soul. Her brother had gotten her pregnant and when her mother found out she had called Beca a slut and forced her to have an abortion.

But that wasn't the end of her story. What she told us next made us all sick to our stomachs.

As if it wasn't bad enough what her brother had done to her, her mother made it worser for her.

She told us howher mother had performed the abortion herself. Leaving Beca in pain and bleething.

After she finished her story she started to cry. And she wasn't the only one. We were all crying.

"I'm so sorry Aubrey and Chloe for pushing you away. But the night after the riff off he came back. And somehow he knew I was hanging out with you. That angered him. And he promised that he would hurt you if I wouldn't stop hanging out with you."

After her story we all sat there. Emotionally drained from everything that had happened. Each of us with our own thoughts.


	8. 8

That night none of them slept. They spent the night talking and crying until exhaustion kicked in and they passed out on the couch.

That night full of emotions, the four of them formed a bond. It had made them friends for life. They would be there for each other no matter what.

The four girls, now sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying their morning coffee, or in Chloe's case morning tea, were completely silence. Each of them were lost in their own thoughts. They were all thinking about last night.

Beca was relieved and sad at the same time. She was happy that she finally told the three people she trusted the most what happened to her. What was still happening to her. Talking about it had been extremely hard for her. She was ashamed about what happened to her, even though she hadn't any control over it. And it wasn't a topic you threw in a conversation. Apart from that, she wasn't used to trust or talk to people about herself. But she trusted those three girls.

But at the same time she was sad.

When she had heard Aubrey's story, she couldn't help to cry. She adored her blonde captain. She respected the girl and hearing what her brother had done broke her. Had she could done something to prevent this? What if she talked sooner to someone? She felt it was her fault because she never opened her mouth to speak to someone about her home situation.

Stacie who had been kind of dragged in this situation, didn't know what to say or do. She could only be there for her friends. For her this was so unreal. Sex had always been something for her to enjoy. She never had experienced any form of aggresion or sexual harrasment. Her heart went out for her friends. Looking at them, she couldn't believe anyone hurting them. Knowing this started when Beca was only eight years old, had made her sick. She couldn't understand why someone could do something like that to a child. Or why someone would do something like that to their own sister. Her own brother protected her and would never do anything to hurt her. She didn't pity her friends, she felt for them. They were both such strong girls and they hadn't done anything to deserve this. Nobody deserved this.

The usually bubbly redhead was quiet. She needed to think about what was said last night. Two years ago when it happened to Aubrey, she had been there for her girlfriend. She had been patience with Bree. It only happened one time to the blonde, but it had been enough to change her. Bree had been cold and distant after it. She started stress vomitting. She didn't want to be touched after that. But Chloe had told her that nothing had changed for her. In her eyes Bree was still her beautiful girlfriend. But Bree needed time to adjust at what happened. And although she had go on with her life, Bree had changed. Bumper had damaged Bree forever. She couldn't imagine what it had done to Beca. When she looked at the tiny girl, she felt sad. She badly wanted to teach Beca that sex wasn't meant to hurt. Or that being touched wasn't a bad thing. And she hoped that in the future, she had the chance to proove it to Beca.

Aubrey quietly drank her coffee. She was extremely angry. Two years ago she had tried to get Bumper convicted for what he had done to her. But he had gotten away with. Probably because of who his father was. Dr. Mitchell was a popular professor at Barden. And he was a good teacher, but now she knew what happened to Beca, she hated him. This all could have been prevented. Not what happened when Beca was a kid. But everything that was happening now. And that was something she blamed herself for.

"We need a plan." Aubrey's voice broke the silence in the room. Three pair of eyes looked at her.

"It isn't likely that Bumper is going to stop anytime soon. So we need a plan."

"First of all, you are going to move in with us Beca."

"Why?" the tiny brunette asked.

"I want to be able to protect you. And since he isn't afraid to come to your dorm, you're not safe there."

"Do I get a say in this?" Beca asked.

"No, you don't. You're moving in and that is the last I wanna hear about it."

"Second, I don't want any of us walking alone around campus while he is out there. And with that I don't only mean the four of us. This goes for all the Bella's. I'm going to text them later for a emergency meeting."

"But before I do that, we need to get our stories straight. It's up to you if you want to share what happened with the rest of the Bella's."

"I don't know if I want to. I don't want them to look at me diffrently. Or treat me different because of this."

"I think Aubrey is right" Stacie said. "It's not safe for you to be alone in your dorm. And Bumper knows you're a Bella. You told us he is unpredictable, so we don't know if he's going after us if he can't find you. Therefore I think it's a good idea that none of us walking alone around campus while he is out there."

Beca didn't want to live with Aubrey and Chloe. She liked them very much, okay she secretly liked them both more than she should, but Aubrey could be very bossy. Then again, she could see why it was necessary to live with them. And were would she sleep? In the weekends she had spent there, she slept between them. But she didn't know if it was a good idea to do that every night.

And then you had the Bella's. Did she really need to tell them everything? On the other hand, maybe it was better that they knew what was going on. That way they were better prepared if something should go wrong. It was a lot to think about.

"Beca are you ready?" Chloe asked.

"Ready for what?"

"Stacie and me are going to her dorm, to pick up her car keys. And you and Bree are going to yours. We'll meet you there, so we can pick up your stuff."

"Oh yeah. Let me brush my teeth, and then I'm ready to go."

When we dropped Chloe and Stacie off, Aubrey drove to my dorm. When she parked the car in front of the building, I grabbed her hand. She shut off the engine and looked at me.

"What wrong Beca?" she asked softly and concerned.

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to thank you for everyting. And I've been thinking. Maybe we should need to tell the Bella's what happened. They deserve to know. But I can't do it. I don't want to be there when they hear it. I don't want to be treated different because of it" I said softly.

I didn't dare to look at her. She gently lifted my head so I was facing her.

"Beca honey, you don't have to be ashamed of what happened to you. But if that is what you want, I will tell them."

"Thank you Aubrey, I really aprecciate it."

"No need to thank me, now let's get inside."

Thanks to Aubrey's packing talents, and the fact that Beca didn't unpack half her things, they were already half way done around the time Chloe and Stacie joined them. Beca was packing her mixing equipment and the other girls were packing the last of her clothes. She didn't have much stuff so the boxes easily fitted in the trunks of Aubrey's and Stacie's cars.

They put all of Beca's stuff in the spare bedroom. Tomorrow they would unpack. For now they had other things to do.

Beca was exhausted after everything that had happened the past few days. So Chloe put her to bed, while Aubrey sent out a group text.

When everybody had arrived they immediately noticed something was wrong.

"What is wrong? Did you kick Beca out of the Bella's?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"No I didn't kick her out. At this moment she is sleeping in the bedroom. But you're right, this meeting is about her, and about all of us."

"The reason she is asleep, is because Beca,Stacie, Chloe and I have been moving Beca's stuff here. And as of now she's living here. But we must ask you to not tell anybody. Not even her father if he asked you."

"What the hell is going on here Aubrey?" Fat Amy asked.

"The next thing I'm about to tell you is not a good thing. But I want to tell it without anyone of you interupting me. Is that clear?" she asked them.

They all nodded in agreement.

"The reason Beca moved in with us, is because she is hiding for her brother. You all know her brother. Beca's brother is Bumper Allen. Bumper Allen is a pet name for Roman Allen Mitchell."

She paused shortly to let her words sink in.

"Bumper Allen is a filthy pig as you know. And I can know. Two years ago, when Chloe and I were juniors, Bumper was a Treblemaker. Back then he was already a jerk. And one day he raped me. I pressed charges against him, but somehow he was never convicted. He disappeared for a while, and when he came back he was a part of the campus security."

"Now you all know how scared, quiet and shy Beca was. And that was partly because of him. When Beca's parents divorced, her mother became an alcholic and a drug addict. She abused her severely. Apart from that, her brother started to abuse and molest her."

"Last year the molestation ended up in a pregnancy. Beca went to her mom and told her everything. What's had been going on since she was eight years old. But her mother called her a slut and forced her to have an abortion. But instead of getting her to a doctor, her mother performed the abortion herself. After that she left her in pain and bleeding."

"And since she's been at Barden the abuse and molestation continued. That is why we decided that she would live here with us."

When Aubrey was finished, they were all in shock. When her words had sunk in they had questions.

"What now? Are we going to bring Bumper down? I can make him disappear. Poor Beca."

"Ladies, calm down. And no, Lilly, we don't let people disappear. We didn't made a plan yet. We only agreed, that from now on Beca is always acccompanied with someone."

They all saw the seriousness of the situation. And they all agreed with the decision.

"I also wanted to ask you all to not be alone around campus. Bumper knows Beca is a Bella. And he is unpredictable, so we don't know what he is going to do when he discovers she is gone."

They didn't agree immediately. They needed to think about this.

"And last I want you to asked to not treat Beca or me diffrently, because you know this about us. Beca asked me to say that. And for myself goes the same. We are not suddenly different because of what happened to us."

That was a promise they could make.

Then they all heard a loud scream coming from the bedroom…...


	9. 9

Three weeks had passed since Beca moved in with Aubrey and Chloe. The day after she moved in, they unpacked her stuff. She decided to stay in the spare bedroom. She really liked Aubrey and Chloe but she needed her own space. A lot of things had happened and sometimes she didn't want to see anyone. And she needed her space so she could work on her mixes.

A lot had changed in those three weeks. Lilly, who knew Beca's former roommate, had threatened the girl to never tell everyone that Beca had left their dorm.

Aubrey somehow had managed to come up with a schedule so none of them would be walking alone around campus. After long thinking they all agreed it wasn't safe for them to walk alone around campus.

The change did Beca good. For the first time in years she lived without fear. But a voice in the back of her head kept telling her that this was to easy. That something bad was about to happen. She tried to ignore it. She needed to have trust in Aubrey's plan.

Living with Aubrey and Chloe was a challenge sometimes. They got along really well. The only thing she fought about with Aubrey was the set list. Beca had so many ideas that could help them win, but Aubrey was to stubborn to see it. So they kept singing the same old boring songs.

Beca currently lay on her bed because she didn't feel well. She hadn't been feeling well since the past few days. She had a light fever and she couldn't keep anything down. Even the chicken noodle soup that Chloe had made her didn't work. She hated it when she was sick. Aubrey had told her that it was probably from all the stress she had been under. Now that she didn't need to stress anymore her body reacted.

What she hated more than getting sick were her nightmares. Every night she woke up screaming. Every little detail of what her brother had done to her, she relived in her dreams. She would wake up bathing in sweat. It was one of the reasons why she wanted to sleep alone. She didn't want to bother Chloe and Aubrey with her nightmares. But her screaming woke up Aubrey most nights. Chloe on the other hand was a deep sleeper, and slept through almost everything.

Aubrey once suggested that she should try counseling or something, but Beca didn't want that. She would deal with her own problems. With the help of her friends she would get there. She didn't want to talk to a stranger about her shit. She didn't even talked about it with the Bella's, even if they all knew what was going on. But it was good to know that there were people who cared about her and looked after her.

I was doing some homework when I heard Beca scream. The sound of her scream cut right through my soul. Bree had told me this happened almost every night, but since I was a deep sleeper it never woke me up. The funny thing was that when she had slept between us, she never had any nightmares at all.

I didn't know if I should check on her. Normally I always knew what to do. Or how to comfort someone. With Beca, everything was different. I couldn't calm her like Bree could. For some reason she always calmed down immediately when Bree comforted her.

But Bree wasn't here. I decided to check on her. I couldn't let Beca suffer alone. When I walked in her room she was awake. Covered in sweat and in panic she sat on her bed. I quietly sat next to her, rubbing her back.

"Why don't you take a shower? Maybe it will make you feel better."

"Yeah, maybe that's a good idea."

When Beca was showering I changed her bed. It was the least I could do for her. It frustrated me that I couldn't do more for her.

"We need to talk" I said later that night. "This isn't going to work."

Two pair of eyes looked at me in surprise.

"What isn't going to work, Chloe?" Aubrey asked me.

"This" I said simply.

"Beca is exhausted because of her nightmares. And you are exhausted because her screaming wakes you up at night. And because you worry to much."

They looked at me but I wasn't finished yet.

"When she slept between us she didn't have any nightmares at all. So I'm saying that she should be sleeping between us. It's the best solution for everybody."

"Dude no!"

"Why not?" Aubrey and I asked at the same time.

"Chloe is right. It's the perfect solution, and I could use some sleep."

"You two are in a relationship. It would be weird to sleep between you every night."

"That's bullshit Becs, and you know it. You slept more than once between us without any problems. And you're still watch me and Aubrey making out."

"When I heard Chloe's solution I quickly said no. I slept better between them, she was right about that. And I didn't had a problem with it in the past. But that was before I started to have feelings for them. But I couldn't tell them that. I wasn't ready to get into a relationship. It's true I watch them kiss. They were hot together. And I would lie if I said that I didn't want to kiss them. But I was scared. I've never been in a relationship before. So that's why I said no.

I kept my head down so that I didn't have to look in their eyes. If I looked at them, they knew I was lying. I got up and wanted to walk to my room but Aubrey was holding me back.

"Don't run away Beca. You need to learn to trust us and talk. Talk about your feelings. We're not here to make fun of you or to hurt you."

"I can't" I said softly.

Aubrey pulled me on her lap.

"Sit, and talk. What is so bad that you can't tell us?"

I looked at Chloe and then at Aubrey. Maybe I should tell them.

"Okay, I'll tell you."

"I like you both. More than I should. Fuck, I fell in love with you both at the activities fair. And I'm scared okay! I've never been in a relationship. Hell I didn't even had my first kiss yet. I don't know how it works. And I'm not ready yet. I've been through a lot lately, but fuck I can't help that I'm fucking in love with you both."

"So sharing a bed with you two isn't a good idea. Even though your voice calmes me down more than everything Aubrey. And looking in your eyes Chloe, gives me the feeling I'm home. I just can't do it. Not yet."

Aubrey wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on top of my head. Chloe sat next to us and she hugged me.

"About time you talk about your feelings Becs" she said.

I rolled my eyes at her words. But she got what she wanted. From that night on I slept in their bed. They respected that I wasn't ready for anything more. But secretly I wondered how it would be to kiss them.


	10. 10

Fuck! This couldn't be happening right now. Not again. Why didn't she noticed it earlier? What was she going to do now? This was not the plan. Fucking hell.

She stared at her own reflection in the mirror while she adjusted her Bella's scarf.

They were in the Bella's bus on their way to Regionals. They were talking about all kinds of things. School, homework and the latest gossip. Everyone except for Beca. She seemed to be deep in thoughts.

"Shorty, are you okay? You look like you're about to throw up. Your face is green" Cynthia Rose said suddenly.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just a little nervous for Regionals."

"Fat Amy, can you stop the bus? I think I have to throw up" she said next.

When Fat Amy stopped the bus, Beca left the bus at the speed of light. She emptied her stomach in the grass. When she was done, she saw a concerned Chloe waiting for her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" the redhead asked her.

"Yeah, just nervous to perform for public after hiding for weeks on campus."

Chloe gave het some mints and a bottle of water when they got back in the bus.

"Thanks Chloe."

During our performance I panicked and blacked out. Suddenly I couldn't remember the lyrics of the song we were singing. So I sang the first thing on my mind. Which happen to be 'Titanium'. The girls were surprised but continued singing. Aubrey glare at me. If looks could kill I wouldn't be here anymore. What was happening to me? This has never happened before.

I was furious. How could Beca change the set during our performance? Was she crazy? We finished our set and walked of the stage. When we were back stage I yelled at her.

"WHAT THE HELL, BECA!"

She opened her mouth to answer, but before she said anything, she fainted. Stacie was just in time to catch her before she hit the floor. We walked to the dressing room. Stacie carried a still unconcious Beca.

She lowered Beca gently on one of the dressing rooms couches.

Before anyone could do anything, Jessica walked up to Beca and immediately untied her scarf. She then walked over to the sink. She came back with a wet towel and placed it on Beca's forehead. In no time Beca was back to a concious state.

"Beca honey, are you alright?" I asked her concerned.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy."

Jessica tossed Beca a snicker.

"Eat. You need some energy."

I turned to Jessica.

"How did you know what to do?" I asked her curiously.

She just shrugged. "Basic medical knowledge, I guess."

"Anyway, thank you Jessica."

Beca looked noticeably better when she finished her snicker. She looked at me.

"I'm sorry Aubrey, for messing up the set. I just blacked out, and sang the first thing that came in mind" she said softly.

I was still pissed.

" Titanium? Really?"

"Well, I was thinking about you and Chloe" she blushed when she said that.

She was so cute when she blushed. I couldn't stay mad at her, so I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. She hugged me back, and I motioned Chloe to join us. The three of us just stood there in front of the all Bella's, but I didn't care. Beca needed this. We needed this. The Bella's needed this.

The day ended worser than it started. We didn't advance to the next round. We were over, the Bella's were over for this season.

Dissapointed we got back in the bus. Jessica and Ashley were sitting in the back of the bus reading some magazines. Denise was listening to her music. Lilly was scribbling something in that black book of hers, that she always carried around with her. Cynthia Rose was busy placing an online bet. Beca sat alone feeling bad. She blamed herself for losing. And as usual Stacie was filing her nails. Chloe sat behind me listening to her ipod. I just sat there, thinking how I didn't get the chance to redeem myself from last years Pukegate.

Chloe started to sing along with her music. Cynthia Rose joined her. One by one the rest of the girls joined. I could hear myself joining them. And suddenly the mood changed to a positive one although we lost.

When we got home, Beca went straight to bed. She was exhausted and she still didn't feel well.

I was lay on the couch with Chloe on top of me.

"I'm sorry Bree, that we lost and you didn't get the chance to re yourself" she said.

"Yeah, me too."

She kissed me passionately and soon we were making out.

"I missed this babe" she said.

"Me too."

Since Beca moved in we hadn't been intimate. There had been so much going on that we neclegted our relationship. But she was right. It was nice to make love again. But I couldn't stop worrying.

"What if Beca…."

Chloe kissed me again to stop me from talking.

"Beca is asleep. She is fine. And so what if she sees us. I don't care. I do care about you, and right now I wanna finish what we started."

I woke up because I needed to go to the bathroom. As I walked out of the bedroom I saw them. They were having sex on the couch. I shouldn't have looked as long as I did, but I couldn't help myself. They were so beautiful together that I couldn't do it but watch. When I fully realized what I was doing, I quietly walked away. Luckily they didn't hear or saw me. I went to the bathroom and after that I worked on my mixes.

I tried to concentrate on my music but I was distracted. I couldn't help but thinking about Aubrey and Chloe. They had done so much for me. They practically gave up their social life to spent time with me. Their relationship was under pressure because of me. And not only them. The rest of the Bella's too. They couldn't walk alone around campus anymore because of me. And now my latest fuck up during Regionals. I messed everything up for everybody. And now the season was over for us. I was a dissapointment for everybody.

I couldn't tell them what I found out this morning.


	11. 11

"She's gone Bree!"

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"Just like I say. Gone. As in she's not here."

I walked to the bedroom were Chloe was. It was indeed empty. No sign of Beca.

"She isn't gone. I would have heard the front door."

"Uh, we where rather busy. I doubt you would have heard anything."

"She isn't gone. She knows better than to go out on her own. I know for sure she wouldn't do that, and the front door is locked. She can't reach the upper lock. So she isn't gone."

"Well, she is not here. So tell me where she is Bree."

I had a pretty good idea where she might be. I motioned Chloe to follow me. I opened the door of the spare bedroom and there she was. Asleep at the desk, with her headphones still on.

"I told you she wasn't gone. She must have woken up, and didn't want to bother us."

I removed her headphones and carried her to our bed. Luckily she was a deep sleeper and she didn't weight much. Sometimes caring for Beca wasn't much different than caring for a toddler.

I woke up in bed although I was pretty sure I didn't go back to bed when I was working on my mixes. Aubrey must have carried me back to bed. It was too early for me to wake up, but I couldn't sleep anymore. I had to go to the bathroom. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I still didn't feel well and I was still in the bathroon when Aubrey walked in.

"Beca honey, are you alright?"

"Jesus fucking Christ! Way to go Aubrey to scare the shit out of me. Ever heard of privacy?"

When I realized how I acted I felt guilty. She did everything for me. What was it with the people here and barging in bathrooms?

"I'm sorry Aubrey, sorry I yelled at you. Good morning."

She looked at me with that typical look of her.

"I think we need to talk Beca."

"Can I please finish here before you start?"

She waited for me at the kitchen table. Sipping her coffee. The smell of coffee made me sick. And I immediately turned around to go back to the bathroom to throw up again.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, sit down. Here is some tea."

"I don't drink tea. Like ever."

"I know. But I saw how you reacted on my coffee."

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked innocent.

"Yes, and I want a truthful answer from you."

"Are you on drugs?"

"What?! No, I'm not on drugs. I don't even drink alcohol. Seriously? You think I'm on drugs?"

"I'm just trying to figure out what is happening to you. You acting weird lately. I'm just worried about you. And I am trying to look after you."

"I know you do. But I'm fine Aubrey. I'm just stressed. A lot happened lately. And I am still scared my brother finds me."

"I know you're under a lot of stress. I just wanna make sure you're okay.'

"I am fine. No need to worry about me okay?"

"Okay. But you would tell me or Chloe whenever there is something wrong?"

"Of course. Can I go now?"

"And were are you going, if I may ask?"

"Nowhere. Just finishing my mixes."

Something was wrong with Beca, and for some reason she didn't want to talk about it with us.

She wasn't on drugs. I could see she was telling the truth, when I asked her. And still I had the feeling she didn't tell us something.

I needed to think about it. Whatever it was. Why didn't she just trust us? If we didn't ask her, she wouldn't say anything.

She was acting weird lately. She couldn't keep any food down. She always loved sleeping, but now she was even sleeping more. She was moody. Every morning I could hear her throw up, the moment she was up. She was…. And then realization hit me. I was so stupid. Why didn't I see it sooner? She wasn't on drugs. She was pregnant. I was convinced of that.

I poured a cup of tea and walked back to the bedroom. I needed to discuss my feeling with Chloe.

"Chlo, wake up."

After trying to wake her for ten minutes, she finally woke up.

"Chloe, we need to talk."

I gave her the tea and waited patiently for her to wake up properly.

"Sorry babe for waking you up. But we need to talk. And it can't wait."

"What's wrong Bree?" a stil sleepy Chloe asked me.

"It's Beca."

I now had her full attention. She took a sip of her tea before speaking.

"What's wrong with Beca?"

"I'm pretty sure she is pregnant."

"Wait, what? Why do you think that?"

"Chlo, she doesn't keep any food in her. Every morning she throws up, when she wakes up. She sleeps more than usual, she is moody. She has black outs. And about half an hour ago she threw up when she smelled my coffee. And I gave her tea, she drank it instead of her usual coffee."

"You're right about those things. I noticed it too. But I just thought it was stress and a bad case of the flu."

"Do you really think this is possible? I mean...well I'm not sure what I mean."

"I don't know for sure Chlo. But it's possible. It's been almost two months since Bumper did…., well you know what I mean."

"And now? What are we going to do? Poor Beca."

"There is only one way to find out. Come on."

I dragged Chloe out of bed to the spare bedroom. Without knocking I stepped in with Chloe on my heels.

"So when did you plan on telling us that you are pregnant? We are not crazy Beca."

I felt the color drain from my face when I heard her saying that. She was right. I found out yesterday. And I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't even plan to keep it. I didn't want kids ever. And certainly not a kid who's father was my own brother.

"First of all it's none of your business. And second of all, I am not pregnant. It's just stress. And possibly a food poisoning after eating Fat Amy's food."

"That's what I thought at first Beca. But it's been more than four weeks that you have been sick. You barely keep food inside. You are moody. And every morning when you wake up, the first thing you do is to throw up. And your reaction on my coffee. Oh and don't forget about the black outs and the fainting."

"And don't let me get started….

"Okay, stop" I said in tears. "You are right okay. I am pregnant. I found out yesterday. I didn't want to bother you. You two do anything for me. You both put your life on hold for me. And I can't ask for better friends, but I just can't do this anymore."

Before I could say anything more Aubrey kissed me. Leaving me baffled. I just got my first real kiss and I sure liked it.


	12. 12

I don't know why I kissed her. I just wanted to let her know how much I cared about her. That she didn't bother me. Or Chloe. Or the rest of the Bella's.

Actually, I know exactly why I kissed her. I kissed her because of all the reasons I just listed. I kissed her because she is beautiful. I kissed her because she is cute. I kissed her because I loved her. Not the way I loved Chloe. But I still loved her very much.

I realized I just gave her her first kiss. But I didn't expect her t kiss me back. But she did. And it was heaven. She was a good kisser. She had very soft lips. But it was different than kissing Chloe.

Kissing Chloe, was kissing a wild untamed river. Kissing Beca, was kissing a snow landscape. Something pure. It was discovering a new territory for the first time.

When I broke our kiss I could hear Chloe gasp.

"Wow, that was hot" I heard her say.

Beca looked with a mix of shock and happyness. Of course, she was shocked. She never experienced a kiss of love. And even though I didn't plan it, I was honored to be the one that gave her her first kiss.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, suddenly insecure about what I just did.

"Yeah, absolutely. I didn't expect that. But damn I never knew kissing could be so nice."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I kissed you because I love you. I kissed you because I wanted to let you know that you don't bother me. Or Chloe. Or the rest of the Bella's. Whatever you decide, we're behind you. We are in this together. We're not going anywhere. That's why I kissed you."

And then she seemed to realize that Chloe was here. And she started to panic again.

"Oh my God. Chloe I'm sorry for kissing your girlfriend."

"Wow Becs, calm down. I'm not mad."

She walked over to the bed and sat down. She motioned us to come sit with her. With Beca between us we sat on the bed.

"Beca Sweetie, you don't have to worry about what happened just now. I am not mad. Bree and I have talked about this. We both have feelings for you, just like you have feelings for us. And it was a matter of time before this would happen. We just didn't know when it would happen. Or which one of us would be the one to kiss you first. And it doesn't matter. It's not a game. And personally I'm glad it was Bree. I love you as much as she does, but the connection you two have is so special. So don't ever be sorry for what happened okay."

Holy shit! Aubrey kissing me was something I had wanted to happen since I saw her at the activities fair. But I never expected it to happen. And I? I kissed her back. It was my first kiss. And it was better than I ever had imagined. I never even thought that my first kiss would be with another woman. I didn't regret kissing her back. From the beginning Aubrey and I had some weird bond. So it felt natural for me to kiss her back. And I didn't think much of it. Or that it was wrong. Until I heard Chloe say how hot we looked. Then I panicked.

I never thought about Chloe while kissing Aubrey. How could I forget those two were in a relationship? She must be angry seeing Aubrey kissing me. But to my surprise she wasn't. She asked us to sit down. And then she explained how she felt about this. And how she and Aubrey talked about it.

Knowing that Chloe wasn't mad was an relief for me. But I still didn't know what would happen next. Or how I felt. Kissing Aubrey had been great. And it was something I wanted to do more. But I still wasn't sure if I was ready for it. And then there was Chloe. I still wanted to kiss her to. But not today.

And I didn't know what to do with this pregnancy. Aubrey told me that no matter what she would be there. No that they would be there. Even though I didn't had any reasons to trust anyone, I trusted them both. They showed me that they were staying. I didn't make it easy for them, but instead of leaving me, they stayed. They never got angry with me for the things I had done.

I didn't deserve it to be loved by these two wonderful, beautiful girls. Or the rest of the Bella's. I didn't make it easier for anyone who came in contact with me. But none of the girls had ever gone angry with me. Or blamed me for all the shit that came with hanging out with me.

I had a lot of questions and doubts. I decided not to worry about it. I would see what would happen. How the things with Aubrey and Chloe would develop.

That night when we lay in bed, I was a bit nervous. And they both noticed it. Chloe stroked my hair while Aubrey wrapped her arm around me.

"Becs why are you so tense?" Chloe asked me.

"I don't know. I'm just scared for what happens next. I don't know what to expect" I said softly.

"We know that. We knew from the start that it wouldn't be easy to be involved with you. And we're okay with that. You don't have to be scared. We're not going to do anything you don't want. And we promise to take it easy. We won't do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable" Aubrey said simply.

Her words gave me the feeling that everything would be alright. Knowing I had them both was something I could only dream of.

They both kissed me on the cheek and then I fell asleep with both their arms around me.

The next day they wanted to talk about my pregnancy. As Aubrey put it, I had three options. I could end the pregnancy. I could keep my baby and raise it. Or I could choose for adoption. But whatever I choose, I had to make an appointment with the doctor to find out how far along I was.

And whatever I choose they would support me. I didn't know what I wanted. When I found out I was pregnant my first thought was to have an abortion. But now I had two beautiful women who would be there for me.

I didn't know what I wanted. But I did know I could never put my baby up for adoption. And that left me with two options.

First I would make an appointment with an gynecologist. They both told me they would go with me.

The gynecologist confirmed that I was indeed pregnant. He made an ultrasound to see how long I was pregnant. Aubrey and Chloe looked in awe at the ultrasound. But to be honest, I didn't see anything in it.

The gynecologist told me I was about eight weeks pregnant. And when I heard her saying that, my world collapsed. Eight fucking weeks. That's two fucking months. I didn't know much about pregnancies or babies.

I could hear Aubrey and Chloe ask a million questions. But I didn't pay attention. I spaced out. My memory went back to last year when I was pregnant. And the things my mother had done to get rid of that baby.

That moment I decided I wasn't a murderer. It was the moment I decided to keep my baby. No matter what.

I now had made my decision, but I didn't tell Aubrey or Chloe about it. When they asked me, I told them I didn't know what I wanted. But I knew what I wanted. I knew it would be hard, raising a child that was a product of rape. But it didn't matter. It was my child regardless of how it was conceived.

Before I would tell anybody about my decision I had to do something. I was going to confront my brother. He needed to know what kind of consequences his actions had. What an impact it had on me. I didn't know how I was going to pull it off. But I was going to do it. It was my last chance to free myself from him, and I wouldn't fail.

A year ago I wasn't in any shape or form to stand up for myself. Fuck, two months ago I wasn't even strong enough to protect myself. But the love I received from the Bella's had made me stronger. They gave me that sparkle I needed to fight back.

I didn't had a plan. And I didn't know how I should do this. But it wasn't me anymore I had to think about. I would have a baby in a few months. A baby I needed to protect. A baby I needed to be strong for. A baby I needed to take care of.

After long thinking I had the perfect plan. I knew exactly what I wanted to do, and how I was going to do it. I only needed a few hours to be alone. But Aubrey and Chloe would never allow me to go out on my own. I was always surrounded by one of the Bella's.

And then came the phone call. The Bella's were back in competition. Apparantly the lead singer of The Footnotes wasn't a college student, so they were disqualified. Which meant that the Bella's got their chance for redemption.

Aubrey immediately sent out a group text to let everybody know that we were back in the competition. An emergency meeting was scheduled for the next day. This was my chance to be alone for a while. I only needed a way to not attend the meeting. But I needed to be careful. Aubrey wasn't crazy. She knew me a little bit to well for my liking.

I was in the spare bedroom "working"on my mixes. Or at least that is what I let them to believe. Oh I was working. But not on my mixes. I was busy with the finishing touch of my plan. I had carefully thought about every aspect of it. I had several back-up plans just in case my original plan failed. And failing was something I couldn't afford. My plan had to succeed. Not only for me and my baby, or the Bella's. This was for every girl that had been a victim of my brothers disgusting behaviour.

Luckily I had most of my stuff in this room. I checked for what was probably the millionth time, that I had anything I needed ready. Satisfied with my plan and preparation I left the room. After tomorrow I would be free.


	13. 13

"Beca wake up!"

I didn't get a respons. I entered the bedroom and saw her still asleep. She looked so tiny in the big bed. I sat on the bed, stroking her hair. I kissed her lightly on the cheek. My light kisses woke her up.

"Hmm, I could get used waking up to this" she mumbled sleepily.

"Beca honey, wake up. We have a Bella's meeting in an hour."

She opened her eyes and looked at me sleeply. I just stared back at her. She looked so young and peaceful.

"Do I have to go? I'm so tired and I don't feel well."

"I know honey, but we have to talk to the rest about how we are going to win."

"Aubrey, please….." She didn't finish her sentence. She got up and sprinted to the bathroom. I followed her and kept her hair up as she was throwing up. When she was done, I gave her a cup of water to rinse her mouth.

She looked at me with those beautiful eyes. God,I was falling fast for her. She had me complete under her spell. I didn't care she just had been throwing up. I only saw how pure and beautiful she was.

As we left the bathroom I made her some tea. Instead of sitting on one of the chairs, she sat on my lap. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my neck.

"Please let me stay in bed" she mumbled in my ear. "I'm so tired, I could sleep all day."

As much as I wanted to give in to her, I couldn't. I couldn't leave her here alone. All the Bella's would be in the auditorium. There would be no one to protect her if Bumper showed up. And that is exactly what I said to her.

"I know what I promised. But it's not like I'm going to walk alone around campus. I'm just here, staying in bed. I promise to be there at the next rehearsal. I just need some rest."

To my surprise she kissed me, and I kissed her back. We were making out when Chloe returned from her morning run. She smiled when she saw us kissing.

"Good morning ladies, ready for the Bella's meeting?" she asked us.

"I'm ready to go. Beca stays here. She is tired and can miss this for one time" I heard myself saying. Chloe looked surprised by my words but didn't say anything.

"Well, I'm going to change my outfit and then we should go" and with that she left.

"You should go back to bed" I said to Beca.

I walked with her to the bedroom and tucked her in. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Get some rest. We'll be back in two hours tops. If there's something wrong, call or text us. And don't open the door for anyone" I said as I left the room.

"Yes mom" Beca said jokingly.

Chloe and I didn't feel comfortabele leaving Beca alone, but we didn't had a choice.

"So what's up with you and Becs?" Chloe asked when we were walking to the auditorium.

"I saw you making out when I came back."

"I don't know, Chlo. She kissed me. I can't explain what it is between us" I said softly.

"You fell for her" Chloe calmly stated.

"Yes, I did."

"Bree, I'm not mad. And you don't have to be ashamed of your feelings. Anyone with eyes can see how much you love each other. It's beautiful to see Beca finally open up. And you two look so hot together."

"I'm glad you're not mad. But I know how much you too love her. And how much you want a connection with her" I said.

"True, but I also know it takes time. She went through a lot. And as much as I want her I would never ever force her. We, no I, have to wait and see what happens. And I find that hard, but it is what it is."

We arrived at the auditorium so we couldn't finish our conversation. But I knew we would talk about it later.

I waited ten minutes after they left, to start with my plan. When I was sure that neither of them came back, I called my brother. I told him that we needed to talk. And that we would meet in his abandonned building in fifteen minutes. I quickly got out of bed and got dressed. I went to the spare bedroom and grabbed my back with the stuff I needed. But before I left I checked one more time if I had everything I needed. And then I left. I only had an hour and a half left to finish what I started.

He was already there when I arrived.

"Hey sissy, long time no see. You've must have miss me that you called me. Come in" he said with that slimy voice of him.

"I didn't came here to resume our previous interactions" I said when I stepped in.

"What brings you here then?" he asked confused.

"We need to talk. I'm pregnant again. This has to stop. You ruined my life."

Before I could go on he just laughed at me. It made me so angry. I took the pepperspray I kept hidden in my hand and sprayed him in the eyes. He fell on the floor and before he could do something I tied his hands together with the rope I brought with me. Part one of my plan had worked, but I wasn't finished yet. When he lay there on the ground I asked him were he kept the tapes and pictures I knew he took when he molested me.

We were halfway through the meeting when I was interupted. I didn't recognize the voice and I was surprised to hear it was Lilly talking in a normal voice.

"What is it Lilly?" I asked irritated because she interupted me.

"Uhm, Beca isn't in your dorm anymore."

"Acascuse me?'

"Remember when you told us what happened with Beca? After that we all shared locations?"

"I remember that."

"Well, it says that Beca is on campus. She is nearby."

I grabbed my phone and checked it. Lilly was right. What the hell happened? We never should have left Beca alone. I prayed she was alright. We all left the auditorium and went to the location Beca was.

When we got by an abandonned building I could hear Beca's voice. But I got chills when I heard what she was saying.

"The emperor has fallen" Beca said and she laughed hysterical.

My God, she was with her brother. Without waiting for the rest of the girls or thinking I opened the door and ran inside.

"Beca?"


	14. 14

I was shocked to see Aubrey here. And the rest of the Bella's.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" I asked them surprised and in shock.

I looked from them to my brother and then to the door.

"Can you please close the door" I asked Denise. "Not everyone has to see what happens here."

"We shared our locations remember?" Aubrey answered my question.

I felt stupid. My plan almost worked. How could I forget that the girls and I shared our locations?

"Are you alright? What happened?" she then asked.

"Yes, I'm alright" I managed to get out.

I saw Aubrey look around and she noticed the photos on the ground.

"Care to explain what the fuck is going on?" I heard Stacie asking me.

I looked at the ground. Afraid to look at any of them. Suddenly I felt stupid about what I had done. And ashamed when they saw the photos my brother took of me. Photos where you could clearly see I was naked and vulnerable.

"Beca honey, look at me. What happened? And why are you here?" Aubrey's voice brought me back to reality.

I asked them to sit down, so i could tell them what happened here. These girls had a right to know what was going on. Aubrey and Chloe sat next to me to support me.

"I'm pregnant" I said softly "And I want to keep this baby."

My words shocked them except for Chloe and Aubrey, because they didn't know I was pregnant.

"You all know I was pregnant last year and what happened then. This time I didn't want that to happen again. I don't want to live in fear for my brother. And I wanted for you to live your life normally. That all of you can walk around campus alone if you want. I just wanted justice for what he did to me and all of his other victims. I want my child to live without being afraid of it's father. It's going to be hard to raise a child that's a product of rape. And I have the responsibility to protect it. I was never be able to protect myself. And I don't want to live anymore like this. I don't want to be weak anymore."

I took a break before I continued my story.

"So I called my brother. I wanted to talk to him. I just want him to leave me the hell alone. But he just laughed at me. So I took the pepperspray Lilly had given me and sprayed him in the eyes. Then I tied him up. I was ready to kill him" I ended my story.

I started to cry when I realized what I had done and how it ended. It could have ended badly for me. Then I realized that I wasn't any better than my brother. I had wanted to take another persons life, even though he did horrible things to me.

I looked at Chloe and then at Aubrey. I didn't look at the rest of the girls. Afraid to face them. Afraid they would be disgusted with me, or angry for what I put them through. They never showed any signs of angered against me, but I still felt responsible for what happened.

"Are you angry?" I asked Aubrey.

'No honey, I'm not angry but I wished you had told me. Or Chloe. Or one of us. We would've helped you" she said.

And they all nodded in agreement with Aubrey's words. I was really lucky to have them as my friends. I didn't deserve to have such loyal friends after all I put them through.

After they all recovered from the shock Aubrey immediately took action. She showed us that she was a true leader.

"Chlo, take Beca back to our dorm. The rest of you girls stay here."

Chloe and I protested but apparantly Aubrey wasn't in the mood to deal with that now.

After Beca and Chloe left I did what I have to do to clean up this mess.

I walked to Bumper who still lay tied up on the ground. I could see the fear in his eyes.

He was scared to death for what was going to happen. I asked him if there were more photos and other evidence of what he had done. He told me were I could find tapes, cd's and more photos of the things he had done to Beca and other girls. The amount of evidence he collected was overwhelming. The bastard even had a cd of what he did to me and it made me sick. I never knew he had filmed it.

Stacie and Fat Amy kept an eye on Bumper.

Denise checked every cupboard and closet for evidence.

Jessica and Ashley collected everything in a bag they had found.

Cynthia Rose and I checked everything to make sure that we forgot nothing.

But what now? We just couldn't untie him and let him go.

But Lilly came with the solution. She wanted everybody except Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy to go. She would take care of Bumper and the building. So we left with the bag of evidence and went back to my dorm. The three of them would meet us later. When we were complete we would discuss what to do next.

When Beca and I walked back to our dorm she was crying and shaked heavily. I supported her as she could barely walk.

When we got home I immediately put Beca in bed. She was tired and stressed out. And I couldn't blame. Nobody deserved what she had gone through. I just lay there next to her. Stroking her hair and I kept telling her how brave she was. And how proud I was of her. She seemed to calm down a bit.

She turned on her side to face me. And my heart broke when I saw the pain in her eyes. But it was more than just pain. I could see shame and guilt in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Chloe" she whispered.

"I'm so sorry for everyting I put you and the girls through. I'm so sorry for kissing your girlfriend. You did everything for me and I am just a stupid little girl. I maybe never show it, but I love you Chloe. And I'm sorry for pushing you away. Thank you for everyting you do for me" she still whispered.

I just hold her tight and kissed her cheek. I didn't know what to say to her. I wasn't angry or mad at her. I kept holding her until she fell asleep in my arms. I didn't wanted to leave her alone so I stayed.

I just stared at the ceiling thinking about what happened today. If something had gone wrong we could have lost Beca. I didn't want to think about it. I just hoped Aubrey and the girls were able to fix this mess.

But I realized the three of us needed to talk after this was over.


	15. 15

When the girls and I arrived at my dorm, Beca and Chloe were asleep. I let them sleep, and the girls and I were talking in the living room about what happened. We were all curious what Lilly, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose were up to. The bag with evidence in the middle of the room as a reminder of what happened today.

Normal people would go to the police. But we were Bella's. A group of women who were far from normal. I wanted to go to the police with the evidence, but the thought of other people watching the tapes, cd's and photos stopped me. It wasn't only about me or Beca. But at least twenty other girls.

Waiting for Lilly and the two other girls was nerve racking. We talked, but our thoughts were elsewere. Jessica paced back and forth, making us more uncomfortable and nervous than we we already were.

"Jessica, sit down" I snapped.

Two hours since we left them. What the hell were they doing? I prayed they didn't do anything stupid. But with the three of them you never knew.

"Shouldn't we wake up Beca and Chloe?" Stacie asked.

That wasn't a bad idea. They surely wanted to be there when we discussed how we were going to handle this. Because we needed a plan and an alibi. Considering Lilly was involved in this. I was pretty sure she would use fire or something. That girl freaked me out and I had a feeling that I needed to throw up.

I got up from the couch and walked to the bedroom. Waking up Beca was easy. Chloe was a different story. When the three of us came back from the bedroom, Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy were back. But no sign of Lilly.

"When did you came back? I didn't heard the doorbell" I said surprised.

"We're just got back. Lilly should be here in ten minutes " Cynthia Rose answered. I wanted to know what they had done, but they wouldn't say anything until Lilly was here.

When Lilly finally arrived, we were full of questions.

"Are you finally going to tell us what you did?" I asked impatiently.

"Allright, after you left Lilly took my car and drove away with Bumper. She brought him to a place were people will look after him. But before she dropped him off, he wrote his resignation letter. And when she came back we cleaned up the building. No one will ever known we were there. And after that Lilly cleaned the car excessively" Fat Amy said.

"What the hell! You're gonna tell us you spent the last three hours cleaning?"

"Calm down Aubrey, the less you all know, the better it is." Cynthia Rose.

"What happened there is something the three of us will take in our graves. The only thing you all need to know is that everything is over now" Fat Amy said.

I wasn't okay with this tiny bit of information but I decided to leave it for now. We discussed the events of the day and Lilly said she would take the bag with evidence with her. Nobody needed to see what was in there and she had a safe space for it. Or at least that is what she claimed. I didn't fight her on this. And I really didn't want those pictures and tapes in our home.

We decided to have dinner together and then they left, leaving the three of us to have some rest.

When we were finally alone I decided it was time to talk to Bree and Beca. I wasn't angry or jealous about their relationship, but I wanted to know were I stand. I loved them both very much, but I was prepared to give them both up. It hurted because Bree was my first love, but I wanted her to be happy. And I was willing to sacrifice my own happyness for her.

Bree knew me better than anyone else, and she knew something was bothering me. As soon as the last girl left she looked at me.

"Chlo, what's wrong?" she asked me.

Suddenly I didn't know what to say. I wasn't a person who hold back her feelings, but somehow I was afraid for what the out come of this was.

"I want to talk to you both" I started. Not really knowing what to say. I looked at Bree and then at Beca. The unspoken question lingering in the air.

"I just want to know where I stand" I said.

Beca looked confused at my question, but Bree immediately understood what I meant.

"I'm sorry Chloe" she spoke softly. "I never meant to give you the feeling that you were replaced. Or give you the feeling I don't want you anymore. I love you so much. I never want to loose you."

I looked her in the eyes and I knew she told the truth. But still I couldn't shake the feeling that I already lost her. I couldn't take this anymore. Not now. I stood up, grabbed my coat and ran out the door. I needed to be alone for a while.

I ran and I ran till I couldn't go on anymore. Then I realized where I was. I ran straight up to Barden lake. The place I always came to when I needed to think. I sat down stared without seeing anything. The sound of the lake calmed me. It always had calmed me. I didn't know how long I sat there before a soft "Hey" snapped me out of my thoughts.

Without looking up I said hey back. I didn't need to look, to know it was Bree. It didn't surprise me that she found me here. She knew it was my spot. And she had always found me.

She sat down next to me, and without saying a word she wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her and we just sat there in complete silence.

She lay me gently on the ground and climbed on top of me. She pinned my arms above my head and kissed me. And that kiss was all I need. That kiss said anything I needed to know. I kissed her back.

Our kiss soon ecalated into more. And we just made love in the moonlight. The sound of the lake in the background. It's what we both needed. God, I missed being so close with Bree. Since Beca we had been intimate twice.

We just lay there naked in each other's arms. I turned on my side to face Bree.

"I'm sorry "I said. I should've said something earlier instead of keeping all this inside."

"No, Chloe. If there is someone should be apologizing it would be me." Bree interrupting me. "I've shouldn't have neglected you or us. I was so busy with Beca I almost forgot you."

"I love you Chloe. I don't want to live without you. But I don't want to live without Beca" she said.

"I love you to Bree. And I know you want both of us. ButI don't know if it will work. Beca said she loves me. But I see how she looks at you. I see how you both look at each other when you kiss. She doesn't love me that way."

"Please Chloe, we can make this work. I promise" she said. But I didn't believed it.

"I think we better should go home" I said as I get up and got dressed.

When we were both fully clothed, we walked back home in silence. In my heart I knew it was over. Yes we just had made love. And it had been perfect. It was too perfect.

When we got home Beca immediately rushed over to me, but I cut her of. I didn't want to see or talk to her. Or to Bree. I walked to the spare bedroom and locked the door. I needed to be alone. I cried myself to sleep that night.

When I lay in bed that night, curled up to Aubrey, I realized I missed Chloe. I missed her warmth. And the arm she always had wrapped around me at night. And then I knew I never gave her a chance. I was so overwhelmed by her personality that I pushed her away.

After they got home and Chloe immediately locked herself up, Aubrey and I had talked. She told me Chloe and her had sex. And how Chloe felt. Now I understood why she had locked herself up. I had been selfish and now I needed to make it up to Chloe. I needed her as much as I needed Aubrey in my life.

That morning I stood up early to talk to Chloe. I was ready to let her know how much I needed her and how much I loved her. But my heart sank when I saw her sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Chloe" I said softly.

She didn't even look up when she replied flatly. Her usually bubbly personality was gone. It hurted me to see her like that. Knowing I was the cause of this.

I walked up to her and I hugged her but she didn't hug me back. She took a step back and the look in her eyes was sad and empty.

"I'm going to Stacie's dorm for a while" she said.

And then I saw her bags. Without saying anything else she left.


	16. 16

Love works in a strange way. Beca and Aubrey experienced that both the hard way. They both experienced it on a different way, but that didn't matter. Chloe's sudden departure left them both shattered. In different ways, yet it had hurted them badly. They both blamed themselves for Chloe leaving them.

Guilt washed over them and they both looked like shit. And it had consequences for their Bella's rehearsals. The tension divided them in two sides. Aubrey and Beca at on side and Chloe and the rest on the other side. They all felt sorry for the redhead.

Beca and Aubrey had grew closer to another in Chloe's absence. But it wasn't the same. They had kissed more, they cuddled more. And during the night they lay close together. But without Chloe the things weren't the same. It didn't feel good at all.

Every relationship needed balance. If the balance wasn't right the relationship wouldn't work. Beca and Aubrey were great together. They loved each other very much. But they were sometimes to much alike. And that led sometimes to arguments about the set list. Chloe always had been the perfect balance between them. She had always been the one who made them make peace. The one who didn't let them go to sleep without making up after a fight.

They were sitting on the couch in their dorm. They were having another argument about the set list. Beca still found it boring and wanted to change it with modern music. But Aubrey was stubborn. She was convinced their current set list would help them win. They were yelling at each other, until Beca realized what they were doing.

"Look Aubrey, I don't want to fight anymore. I'm tired and I miss Chloe. And things just don't feel right anymore" she rambled.

But Beca and Aubrey weren't the only ones who wanted them back together. The rest of the Bella's wanted the vibe of their group back. They agreed with Beca on changing the set list, but they liked the group as it was. So when Chloe was out, the rest of them came together at Fat Amy's place. They made a plan to get them together and get the set list changed. And they planned it for the next rehearsal to happen.

They couldn't have better planned it. Rehearsal was a drama. Aubrey and Beca started to fight about the set list. It was a cue for Cynthia Rose to add a little fuel to the fire.

"Beca is right. I don't want to be like the old Bella's. I like how we are now. And new songs are part of the new Bella's" she said.

And then all hell broke loose. Aubrey start yelling about how everybody thought that she was a jerk. And obsessed with winning. Chloe started to yell back of how controlling she was. And needed to loose the reigns.

Apparantly those words triggered Aubrey in letting go of everything. She started vomitting and chaos erupted. Jessica, Ashley and Denise ran away from being hit by Aubrey's puke. Cynthia Rose and Stacie started a mini battle. With Cynthia Rose grabbing Stacie's boobs. Which led Stacie to blow her rape whistle.

Chloe yelled at Aubrey that she could do better than that. They started to fight over the pitch pipe. Lilly tried to be the peacemaker but ended up in the pool of Aubrey's vomit. Fat Amy tried to break Chloe and Aubrey apart, but it didn't help.

And Beca? Beca sat on the piano stool watching. She didn't like fights, but somehow she understood they needed this to break the tension. There were so many bottled up feelings from all of them that this had to happen.

She only stopped it because watching Lilly making vomit angels made her sick. And both Aubrey and Chloe dived to get the pitch pipe was going to far.

"Guys, please stop it!" she yelled. You have been bitching enough. Can we concentrate on the set list?"

Her words stopped everyone in their tracks. Suddenly they realized they indeed needed to concentrate on their set list instead of fighting.

Aubrey mumbled something about being her fathers daughter. And sort of apologized to all of them for being a bitch all the time. Now that that was solved they sat around and confessed what their problems were. It cleared the tension between them a little. But they still had the problem what to do with the set list. And of course the problems between Aubrey, Chloe and Beca.

Aubrey who was tired of the girls hating her way of running the Bella's, handed the pitch pipe over to Beca. Well threw it to Beca. But Beca wasn't really good in catching things, so the pitch pipe landed in Aubrey's vomit.

"Maybe not here" she said.

About an half hour later they met again in the empty pool. Beca asked Aubrey to pick a song. When Aubrey picked _'just the way you are'_ , she asked Chloe to take the lead.

Beca started to harmonize and soon the girls joined her one by one. Each of them started when they felt right to join in. She nodded to Chloe to begin when she was ready. And then Beca started to sing Nelly's _'just the dream'_ . She nodded to Aubrey to help her sing and then magic happened.

They were singing as a group, but somehow it was a pure love song between the three of them. And everybody seemed to notice that. With those two simple songs they found their sound back. But more important they found back the balance they desperately needed.

After they sang the three of them went back to their dorm. They weren't there yet, and they needed to figure out to make this work.

That night the three of them didn't sleep. They talked about what they really wanted. And how they could make it work. They really wanted to be in a relationship with the three of them. But Beca told them honestly that she found it difficult to be intimate with them, because of all the things from her past. And she told them truthfully how Chloe's personality scared her. She wasn't used to get much affection. And Chloe being Chloe could sometimes being overly affectionate.

They promised to keep communicate with each other. And Chloe promised to tone down her affectionate expressions a bit around Beca. They weren't there yet, but it was a start. When they finally got to bed the three of them finally slept peacefully for the first time in days.


	17. 17

With Beca in charge of the Bella's, rehearsals were different. Aubrey was still in charge of cardio. And they worked more as a group.

But with a new set list came a new choreography and new outfits. Stacie and Jessica were in charge of the choreography because they were the best dancers of the group. Chloe and Ashley were in charge of the outfits.

But a new choreography meant extra rehearsals. They needed to rehearse more to nail their performance. While the extra rehearsals were tough on everybody it was especcially hard on Beca. Being pregnant and go to her classes and rehearse more while being the head of the music was taking a toll on her. And she still had her shifts at the radio station.

Aubrey and Chloe made sure that Beca ate healthy and took enough rest, but being the perfectionist she was, she kept work late at the set list. Beca knew this was Aubrey and Chloe's last chance to redeem themselves from last years Pukegate, so she wanted the perfect set list and win.

It was Friday night and Beca was doing her shift at the radio station. She really enjoyed being alone there. Playing her own play lists. These were the nights when she would doing her homework. Tonight wasn't any different from the nights she usually had. She just started a new playlist and was working on some stupid philosophy assignment.

She was halfway done when she suddenly started to feel sick. Her hands were sweaty. And she had cramps. Shit, she wasn't supposed to feel cramps. She was almost three months pregnant. This wasn't good. And then she felt blood. This was definetly not good . She needed to call someone she thought. She grabbed her phone but before she could dial a number she fainted. Never realizing that she hit the last number she had called, which happen to be Chloe.

I was alone in the dorm when my phone starte to ring. I looked at the caller id and saw it was Beca. Strange, she never called me when she was at work. A strange feeling came over me when I picked up.

"Beca, is everything alright?"

I didn't get a respons. I only heard moaning on the other side of the line. Something was wrong. I put on my shoes, grabbedmy coat and keys and headed to the radio station.

I walked in the station calling for Beca. But she never answered. I could hear Beca's playlist, but I didn't saw or heard her. I walked in the booth and then my heart stopped.

Beca lay on the floor with closed eyes. I kneeled down next to her and then I saw the blood. I tried to wake her up, but she didn't react. I quickly dialed 911 and sent a quick text to Bree.

The paramedics arrived within ten minutes and I explained them that Beca was almost three months pregnant. They put her on a stretcher into the ambulance. I got in the ambulance as we rushed to the hospital.

I waited for Bree while the doctors were busy with Beca. I prayed to every God I knew. I prayed that everything would be okay with Beca and the baby. She didn't deserve this. Nobody did. She had been going through so much lately. She was just getting a little bit better.I don't know how long I have been praying when I heard Bree calling my name.

"Chloe, what happened? Is Beca alright?"

"I don't know Bree. The doctors are still busy with her" I answered as I fell my tears rolling down my cheeks.

Bree hugged me. And then we waited. God, I hated waiting. I didn't help I was worried about Beca and the baby.

After what seemed forever, a doctor came and called my name.

"Miss Beale?"

"Yes, I am Chloe Beale. How is Beca doing? How is the baby?" I asked him.

He took of his glasses and looked at me.

"Oh God, please don't tell me she lost the baby" Bree said with panic in her voice.

The doctor took off his glasses and looked at them.

"No, miss Mitchell suffered extreme vaginal bleeding, but the baby is okay. There is still a heart beat."

We both sighed from relief when we heard his words.

"Miss Mitchell was very lucky that you were there on time. She soon will be in recovery. And as soon as she is awake you can visit her" he continued.

When we finally got to see her, she looked so tiny in that hospital bed. She looked pale and was hooked up to all kinds of machines monitoring her. Bree and I sat down next to her.

"Hey Becs, how are you feeling?" I asked her concerned.

"Tired. But can you tell me what happened?" she asked me. "I still don't understand how you found me."

"I don't know what happened at the radio station, but somehow you managed to call me. I thought it was strange, because you never call me when you are at work. So when I saw it was you, I picked up. I talked to you but you never responded. I could hear soft moaning. Then I knew something was wrong. I went over to the radio station. There I found you unconcious and bleeding" I said softly to her.

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you Chloe, for saving my babies life."

"Anytime Becs."

After Chloe and Aubrey left, I stared at the ceiling. I had to stay in the hospital for a few days to make sure everything would be okay.

I tried to remember what happened before I woke up in the hospital but I couldn't. I was grateful Chloe had found me. Without her I would have lost the baby. It made me see her in a different way.

Yeah she was stunning and caring. And I felt bad the way I had treated her. When I was free to leave the hospital I wanted to make up to her. Really put some effort in knowing her better. I knew I wanted Aubrey, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized I wanted Chloe as well. Maybe I could take her out on a date.


	18. 18

Staying in the hospital on bedrest gave Beca the opportunity to think about her life. And the direction it was going. Or lack thereof really. Being alone with just her thoughts made her realize one thing. Her life was a mess. She hadn't figured out anything. The past few months she had leaned on Aubrey and the rest of the Bella's. She didn't do anything to get her life back on track.

Next year around this time she would be a mother. Then she was responsible for another human being. But how could she be a good mother when she didn't take any responsibility for her own life?

That brought her back to her original question. What did she really want in life? She needed to figure that out first, before she could go on with her life. She needed to grow the fuck up and fast. She wanted that her child would be proud of her and looked up to her. Her parents weren't the best role models, but she would make sure she would be one for her child.

First of all she wanted to do anything to make sure her baby would be healthy. So she vowed to herself that she would do anything the doctors ordered her to do.

Second of all she wanted to make sure that her baby would have a good future. That meant that she would finish college and earn her degree. From now on she would actually attend her classes, pay attention and work on her assignments. She needed to take full responsibility for her live instead of rely on others.

And third of all she needed to clean up the mess her love life was at the moment. She already established for herself she wanted Aubrey. And how longer she thought about it, she wanted Chloe too. The three of them had some sort of balance. She couldn't put her finger on it exactly, but somehow they worked best as a trio. Her kid would be so lucky to have both Chloe and Aubrey as their mom. A smile crept upon her face at the thought of Aubrey and Chloe as moms.

The only thing she could change right now was to tell them how much she loved them. And how bad she wanted them both involved in her childs life. So she grabbed her phone and typed out a message to them both. She asked them if they could come together because she wanted to talk to them. They answered they would be there that evening after their classes and Bella's practice.

The moment of truth was almost there for Beca. Chloe had texted her that they were on their way. She suddenly felt a little nervous. She wasn't used to express her feelings. And in the next ten minutes or so she would expose her thoughts and feelings to the two women she loved most. And she hoped they would give her a chance.

"Beca honey, are you okay?" Aubrey asked her concerned when they came in her hospital room.

"Yeah Becs, is everything alright with the baby?" Chloe asked her.

"Everything is okay with me and the baby. I asked you to come because I wanted to talk about something. So can you please sit down?" I said to them both.

They gave me each a kiss on my cheeks before they sat down. Chloe on the left and Aubrey on the right.

Suddenly shy, i looked at my hands. I didn't know how to begin.

"Beca. What is it? You know you can tell us anything?" Chloe said softly to me.

I finally found the courage to tell them what I wanted.

"Well, the past few days I've been thinking. There is nothing much to do here beside listening to my music. And then I came to the conclusion that my life is one big fuck up. And that I have to change my life radically."

I looked at both of them before I continued.

"Aubrey you know how I feel about you. You are always there for me. You look after me and take care of me, even when I am an pain in the ass to you. And the past months I didn't make it easy for you. And yet you stayed and never gave up on me."

She smiled when she heard me say that. She wanted to react but I shook my head. I wasn't finished yet. If she answered I knew I would loose my courage to continue.

"And the same goes for you Chloe. You saved my life and my babies life. You don't know how gratefull i am for that and I can never pay you back. But that made me realize how much I care about you. And I need you in my life. And I know I pushed you away, but I want to make it up to you."

I stopped for a moment and took a deep breath before I continued.

"I don't know how or why but the three of us work. We have a certain balance and that is all I ever wanted. I want to raise this baby with the both of you. I think you would be awesome moms, and this kid couldn't be more lucky with you in his or her life."

I took a deep breath before I asked my final question.

"And Chloe I really want to know you better. Would you please go on a date with me?"

After I said what I wanted, I suddenly worried if I did the right thing. I wasn't used to talk about my feelings. I didn't dare to look at either of them, afraid that I had made the wrong decision.

But Chloe lifted my head and looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes of her.

"Of course, I want to go on a date with you Becs" she said while she smiled at me.

The threeof us talked a little bit before they had to go.

That night I lay in my bed with a shit eating grin on my face. For once I didn't fuck up everything.


	19. 19

I was alone at the appartment. After a week in the hospital I was finally free to go. I had to promise the doctors I would take care of myself. And I needed to maintain rest. I had to go to weekly appointments so they could monitor mine and my babies health. Aubrey and Chloe assured the doctors that they would keep an eye on me and that I would actually show up to my appointments.

I was working on a new mix and trying to figure out the perfect date with Chloe. Since I wasn't allowed to do something wild I just settled on a restaurant. We would just eat and getting to know each other better. But now I had difficulties to pick out the perfect restaurant.

I was deep in thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. It was probably Chloe. That girl forgot her keys most of the time. Without thinking I opened the door. My mouth went dry and then I froze. I never expected to see that face again. I wanted to close the door but I couldn't move. And then I saw the knife she was holding.

"You are coming with me, you little slut" the voice said.

She dragged me with her and I couldn't do anything but follow. And at that moment I knew everything was over. I only could think of Aubrey and Chloe. I prayed that whatever she was planning it would be quickly over. Because I wouldn't survive this, of that I was sure.

I was on my way to the radio station for my shift when I saw Beca. She wasn't alone. And it didn't feel right. I never had seen the woman she was with. But the look on the womans face scared me. The past few months we became friends although she didn't exactly shared a lot of information about herself. But I knew that she was almost always surrounded by the rest of the Bella's. And this woman was definetly not a Bella.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to be late for my shift. But I couldn't let Beca go with this woman. I needed to find a Bella to tell them what I saw. Unfortunately I didn't had a phone number of them since I didn't share any classes with them. I scanned the campus for a Bella.

So I hurried to the radio station. I knew freshmen weren't allowed in the booth but this was an emergency. My only chance to reach a Bella. I explained Luke what I had witnessed. He stopped the music that was playing and requested over the intercom for a Bella. He asked them to meet him ASAP at the radio station.

Fifteen minutes later a Bella appeared at the station. I thought her name was Denise but I wasn't sure. I explained her what I had seen. And I urged her to contact Aubrey or Chloe. Her face paled at my words and she quickly dialed Aubrey's number. I still didn't understand what was going on, but I was glad that I followed my feelings.

Within a few minutes the radio station was filled with Bella's. They all demanded to know what happened. I repeated what I had witnessed. It wasn't much. Just Beca in the company of a strange woman. But it was the look on their faces that had worried me. And that's why I contacted them.

When I saw the panicked looks on their faces I knew I had done the right thing. I hoped that everything would be okay with Beca. And I hoped somebody would fill me in on what was going on.

We were walking to the parking lot just outside campus. We stopped at a black Ford. She unlocked the doors and shoved me inside. She slammed the door shut and walked around the car and took a seat. She immediately locked the doors when she sat behind the steering wheel. She started the car and we drove of.

"We are going for a little ride you little slut" she said.

I didn't answer as fear took over. Why was she back? Why now? I was finally starting to get a grip on my life. I was free from my brother and now she was back. My brother had been an monster but she was hundred times worser than he was.

"Show your mother some respect" she said as she hit me in the face.

It was so unexpected that I didn't had the chance to protect myself. I didn't know how to react. My mother was far more unpredictable than my brother. And I asked myself how she had found me. But I was more scared for where she would take me.

After an hour of driving she stopped in front of a house. She shut off the engine and unbuckled her seatbelt. She unlocked the doors stepped out the car. She opened my door and dragged me out the car by my hair.

She dragged me to the house. When we stood in front the door it opened. And that's when I saw him. He looked at me with those evil eyes of him. And then I knew I was doomed.

"Hello Rebecca, finally we meet again. Have you missed me?" he said with an devilish smile.

Before I could answer he hit me and everything went black….


	20. 20

_She opened her eyes, disorriented about her whereabouts. Then she remembered. She was still in the room her mom and her moms boyfriend locked her in. She felt sore. Memories of what happened flowed back in her mind. After her mom dragged her in the house, Francis immediately locked her up. He had kicked her. She had curled up het side to protect her unborn child. He had kicked her back and her left side. She was pretty sure his footprint was visible on her body._

" _You're pregnant again, you slut" her mother had said when she entered the room._

" _I should have killed you when I had the chance" Francis said with that evil grin of him._

 _She knew she couldn't anything to protect herself or her unborn child. This is the place I am going to die she thought. She hoped it was soon over. Her thoughts went out to Aubrey and Chloe and the rest of her friends._

 _She couldn't handle anymore of this abuse._

 _Please, let it soon be over she begged in herself._

 _Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Francis walking up to her. He had a shiny knife in his hands. Her mother behind him with a devilish smile on her face._

" _So you want to be a mother?" Francis asked her._

 _Her mouth went dry. She couldn't answer._

 _Fear took over when she felt her mother holding her back to the ground._

 _Francis hovered above her. The knife dangling in his hand. He kneeled next to her. He looked at her and then she knew her worst nightmare was about to begin._

 _She felt a burning pain when the knife touched the skin of her abdomen…._

It was a chaos at the radiostation. The Bella's were everywere. Aubrey and Chloe were crying. The rest of them were to shocked about what had happened. Each of them had questioned Jesse. He couldn't do anything then repeating of what he already had said.

Luke tried to bring some order in the chaos.

"I know you are all worried about Becky, but can you please try to focus on bringing her back?" he asked them.

"Her name is Beca" Aubrey said angrily to him.

"Becky, Beca, it's the same" he shrugged.

"We are all worried, and we all want to bring her back. But this chaos isn't any use. You are wasting time" he said.

Aubrey realized he was right. They needed to focus on the facts they had. In this situation time was prescious. They needed to do everything they could to bring Beca back.

"Luke, can you asked over the intercom if someone noticed anything?" she asked him.

He nodded and started immediately with the request.

Jessica and Ashley, would you please go to the video club and ask them if they can broadcast her picture?"

The two Bella's nodded. Glad they could do something to help, they headed out the door.

Lilly mumbled something nobody understood.

"Lilly, please a normal volume could be handy" I snapped at her.

"I asked if there was a computer here" she said in a normal speaking voice.

Luke pointed to the booth. Lilly walked passed him and started typing frantically.

I looked over her shoulder and to my surprise she hacked into Bardens security system. She looked for something but I didn't know what.

She mumbled something to herself. Apparantly she had found what she was looking for. She enlarged one of the pictures of the security cams. She did something to the picture. And before my eyes I saw a picture of Beca and an unknown lady. I looked closer at the picture, and at moment I understood what Jesse meant when he said that the woman had a scary look.

Lilly sent a copy of the picture to the printer and to our groupchat. Now everyone knew who they were looking for.

I took the picture out of the printer and asked Stacie and Cynthia Rose to bring it to the video club.

But Lilly wasn't finished yet. She was searching through the surveillance footage of the parking lot. And then she found footage of the car the woman drove. She enlarged the picture. It was a black Ford. I didn't know exactly what she was doing but the next moment we had a clear picture of the licence plate. She printed the picture and she asked me to give it to her.

Lilly went through another page and before I knew it we came across the information of the vehicles owner.

The car was registrated to some guy named Francis O'Brien. The adress on the file was about an hour away.

I made a mental note to myself to ask Lilly later about her computer skills. But now it wasn't the time. First we needed to rescue Beca.

I texted the Jessica and asked her to come back with the rest. We would meet them at the parking lot.

But before we went I left Jesse some instructions on what to do if we didn't came back or in case he heard something about Beca.


	21. 21

_Every time the blade touched my skin it hurt like hell. I could hear my blood dripping on the floor. Every time I lost my consciousness the cutting stopped. They wanted me to be aware what happened to me._

 _For the millionth time I asked myself why I had such psychopatic family members. What did I do wrong to deserve all of this._

 _My thoughts went out to the Bella's. I missed my friends. All of them. I wished I could tell them how much I loved them. I wished I could feel Aubrey's arm around me for the last time. She always made me feel calm. I wished I could see Chloe's bright smile and her eyes again. She always gave me the feeling that everything would turn out fine._

 _But I gave up my will to fight. I knew I wouldn't leave this room alive. I would never had the change to proove I was a good mother. I would never see the Bella's win. I would never graduate. I would be forever nineteen._

 _I didn't know what my mom and Francis wanted from me. Beside torturing me I didn't have a clue. And I didn't care anymore. I just wanted it to be over. No more pain, no more worries. No nothing. Free from suffering._

 _I closed my eyes. I was ready to go…._

We waited on the parking lot for Jessica, Ashley, Stacie and Cynthia Rose. I decided we would take the Bella's tourbus instead of going with separate cars. When they finally arrived I hurried them inside.

"Move it I barked. Ashley you'll drive. Lilly will give you the adress and directions" I said. I was about to get in myself, when I heard someone call my name.

"Miss Posen, wait!" the voice said.

When I turned around I saw Dr. Mitchell, Beca's father coming my way.

"Dr. Mitchell I'm sorry, but I don't have time to talk to you" I said.

"Wait a moment. Can you tell me what the hell is happening? First my class was disturbed by an anouncement that the Bella's needed to report at the radio station. And then one of my students showed me some footage of my daughter and my ex wife. So I think I deserve some sort of explanation" he said.

"That woman is Beca's mom?" I asked him surprised.

"Yes, why?" he asked me confused.

I told Dr. Mitchell the short version of what happened this morning. I however didn't tell him that Beca was pregnant. Or what her brother had done to her. Or about her youth. It wasn't my story to tell. And we simply hadn't that much time to get into all of this.

After I promised to keep him updatet we finally were on our way. The ride was unusually quiet. Each and every one of us were in our own thoughts. But we needed a plan. We didn't know what we would find. Or in what condition Beca would be. But I did know we couldn't walk in there without a plan.

So I talked with the girls about what the best thing to do was when we arrived. Nobody really knew. We were kinda unprepared.

Cynthia Rose and Lilly offered to go first. They both weren't scared, and Lilly of course had some knives with her. We agreed that Ashley would stay in the bus and Jessica naturally offered to stay with her. That way we could go immediately if something went wrong. But that was basically it.

It was an hour drive, but it felt like a three hour drive. Even with Ashley breaking the speed limits were she could.

When Ashley parked the bus in front of the house we all looked around us before stepping out. The house looked abandonned. It gave me the creeps. And when I looked around me I could tell the rest of the Bella's shared my feelings.

We walked to the frontdoor of the house. As captain of the Bella's I decided I should ring the doorbell.

We waited and after a few minutes a filthy looking man opened the door. His shirt was covered in blood. And I immediately asked myself if that was Beca's blood.

Before I or anyone else of us could say something, the man started to speak.

"Well well, who have we here? Let me guess. You must be Beca's slutty friends" he said with an devilish grin.

He looked at us and his eyes were focused on Stacie. He started to lick his lips in a suggestive manner.

I didn't like this situation at all. I felt uneasy and uncomfortable. We all did.

"Come in. You are just in time to witness your precious friend die"he said in an ice cold tone.

Shivers ran down my spine as we followed him into the house. None of us said anything. We were all wondering what we would witness.

He stopped in front of a closed door. He opened it with a key.

"Hazel, we have an audience for our finale" he said to someone.

He opened the door further and invited us all in. When we were all in the room he closed the door behind us. The room was dark and my eyes needed to time to adjust.

When I looked aroundin the room my heart stopped. On the floor lay Beca in a pool of blood. Fresh cuts on her stomach with blood dripping. Her mother hold her back so that she couldn't move. From what I could see, Beca was unconcious. But she was still alive.

Where the hell did we get ourselves into?


	22. 22

They were all standing in the room. The scene before them was so unreal that they didn't know what to do. They didn't expect to see their fellow Bella lying on the ground, as some sort of sacrifice.

They knew they needed to do something. There wasn't much time left. If they let that man doing his thing, Beca would be dead.

The man wad hovering above Beca. Ready to go further with his ritual cutting. Beca's mom still on the ground with her daughter.

"Come on Francis, finish this" she encouraged the man.

And then a lot of things happened at the same time. It went so fast that nobody in the room could tell who started what.

As Francis was ready to cut Beca for the last time, Cynthia Rose punched him. At the same time Denise had managed to walk over to Beca's mom.

Beca's mom felt to the ground as Denise hit her on the head with her phone. Stacie picked up Beca and carried her out of the room with Chloe on her heels. Fat Amy assisted Cynthia Rose in keeping Francis under control. Lilly used one of her knives to cut some rope. With the rope they tied down Francis and Beca's mom.

And I? I just stood there. I froze. Not in any state to do anything. It was like my brain shut down. I registered what was happening around me, but I couldn't move.

The sight of Beca laying there still played in my head. We were almost to late. I couldn't forgive myself that Beca had suffered again.

Beca had told me that her family was crazy. But I don't understand how I couldn't tell they were that bat shit crazy. That they would go through such lenghts to hurt her.

Slowly I came back to earth. We needed to call an ambulance. And the cops. I needed to check on Beca.

I looked around the room and the sight of Beca's blood on the floor made me want to throw up. I needed to get out of this room. Like now.

I saw Stacie and Chloe with Beca in the kitchen. Beca lay on the kitchen table, still unconcious. She looked so pale and small. We needed something to stop the bleeding. I knew we had a first aid kit in the bus. I called Ashley and asked her to come in here with Jessica and the first aid kit.

Next I called 911. I asked for a ambulance and the cops. This was something we couldn't leave the cops out, since we had broadcasted Beca's picture and that of her mother all over campus.

Ashley and Jessica were shocked at what they saw when they entered the kitchen. But somehow Jessica remained calm. She took over control and started to attend Beca's wounds. This was the second time she knew exactly what to me do. But as far as I knew she didn't study anything medical.

Jessica was busy with cleaning the cuts when the paramedics arrived. They took over from her and checked her vital functions.

And then the cops came. I lead them to the room where the others were, while Chloe and jessica stayed with Beca. We all gave our statements about what had happened.

Francis and Beca's mom were arrested. They would be taken to the police station for further questioning. They wanted to take us to the police station to take our statements, but I refused to let Beca go to the hospital alone. After pleading with one of the officers, Chloe and I were allowed to go with Beca in the ambulance. The rest of the girls needed to report themselves at the police station.

The ride to the hospital took way to long in my opinion. I managed to call Beca's father and tell him to come to the hospital.

We waited in the hospital on some news about Beca, when her father arrived. We filled him in on the situation. He was shocked and couldn't believe what his ex wife was capable of.

A doctor came to tell us that Beca was in surgery. She wasn't stabile yet and her condition wasn't very good. She had lost a lot of blood. He didn't have anymore information at the moment, so we waited.

And then a cop showed up to escort Chloe and me to the police station. They needed our statements. We really didn't want to leave Beca behind but we didn't have a choice.

When we arrived at the police station, Jessica and Ashley were waiting. They were already released because they didn't witnessed what happened. We got a few minutes to tell them how Beca was, and then we were escorted inside.

They brought us to separate rooms for an interrogation. They wanted to know what we knew. What I saw. What had happened today.

I told them everything what I knew. But I didn't tell anything about Bumper. Or about Lilly's hacking skills. When they asked me if I knew who the father of Beca's baby was, I told them that it was an one night stand.

After two hours they finally let me go. When I stepped out the station, most of the girls were waiting for me. The only ones who were still inside were Chloe, Fat Amy and Lilly. About seven minutes later Chloe and Fat Amy came outside together. But there was still no sign of Lilly.

I decided to go inside and inquire about her. I just wanted to go to the hospital, but we couldn't just leave Lilly behind. They couldn't say anything about Lilly's case but adviced her to get a lawyer.

Luckily I came from a family of lawyers. I called my older brother and explained him the situation. He assured me he would get a good lawyer for Lilly.

I walked back to the girls and explained them about Lilly's situation. We got in the bus and Ashley drove straight to the hospital. We all wanted to know how Beca was doing.

In the waiting room we were greeted by an hysterical Dr. Mitchell.

Beca's situation was still not stabile. She had lost a lot of blood. She had several broken ribs. And she was covered in bruises. And she had an concussion. And they couldn't tell if the baby would survive.

And that news had been a surprise for Dr. Mitchell. He hadn't known that his daughter was pregnant.

Despite her own worries and feelings I stayed calm. I told Dr. Mitchell that it wasn't mine story to tell. And that he had to wait till Beca could tell him what the story was.

We all waited in the waiting room for news. This was going to be a very long night.


	23. 23

We all spent that night in the hospital. The only one who wasn't there was Lilly. She had to stay in jail.

The doctor and nurses had told us to go home, but we all refused. We wanted to stay to support Beca, even if we couldn't do much.

None of us could sleep. Today had been a long day. At about four in the morning a nurse rushed to Beca's room. Not knowing what was happening we all grew more nervous and concerned.

Ten minutes later the bed with Beca on was rushed out of her room. It didn't look good.

After waiting for what seemed forever a surgeon walked over to us.

"Family of miss Mitchell" he asked us.

Dr. Mitchell stood up from his chair.

"I am her father" he said.

"And these girls are her friends" he said gesturing at us.

"I am afraid I don't have good news" the doctor said.

"As you know, your daughter had several broken ribs. And one of them punctured her lung. So we had to perform a surgery. And her condition wasn't that good to start with. With all the blood loss. We did everything we could, but unfortunatly we couldn't save her baby" he said.

We all started to cry when we heard his words. This was so unfair. Beca had gone through so much, and she had wanted this child so much.

"How is my daughter?" Dr. Mitchell asked after the doctors word sinked in.

"At the moment she is in the recovery room. Where we keep an eye on her. Her body had a lot to take and she still isn't stabile" the doctor said.

"When are we allowed to see her?" I wanted to know.

"For the time being, nobody is allowed to see her. Her condition needs to be stabile before someone can visit her" the doctor said.

And when nobody had anymore questions he left us alone.

None of us knew what to say. We were all shocked about the news we just heard. The baby gone, Beca still not stabile.

At that moment my sadness turned into anger. I swore to myself that Beca's mom and her boyfriend would pay for this.

I clenched my fists and stormed out leaving Dr. Mitchell and the girls behind in shock. I could hear Aubrey call my name but I didn't respond. I was to angry.

I couldn't believe someone could do that to their own child. Nobody deserved such treatment.

I walked to the hospital chapel and sat down on one of the benches. And I started to pray. Praying that Beca would find the strenght to ever get over this. And that she would heal and get better. And I prayed that we would all get stronger together because of this.

I don't know how long I sat there. But at some point I noticed that I was no longer alone. I didn't have to look up to know that the girls had found me. And I knew it was Chloe who sat next to me.

"Are you okay Stace?" she whispered in my ear.

I shook my head. No, I wasn't okay. I had failed as Beca's friend. And her dried blood stains on my clothes were proof of it. When she told me earlier this year about what happened to her I hadn't done anything but listen to her. What a great friend I was.

For as long as I lived I would never forget the day we found her in that building with her brother. And I would never forget today. I couldn't unsee how she lied on that floor. Or how I carried her away from there.

Maybe none of us could have done anything to prevent this. But I could take revenge for Beca. She was one of my best friends. After all that she had gone through, she deserved friends who did everything for her.


	24. 24

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was the pain. A sharp pain went through her body as she breath in. She was still a little bit desoriented. But she soon realised that she was in a hospital bed.

Her last memory was that she lay on that floor. With Francis hovering above her as he had cut her. The memory of her blood dripping on that floor sent shivers down her spine.

A sudden thought flowed through her head. The baby. Please let everything be okay with her baby. She hoped that there would come a doctor soon. She needed confirmation that everything was okay with her baby.

And then the doctor had come. He had told her the worst news. She had lost her baby. Her mother had won again. This was the second baby she had lost because of her mother. The doctor had told her that her friends had found her. And how one of her friends had stopped the bleeding and that had saved her life. She didn't know who. But probably it had been Jessica she thought.

It had been thee days since the doctor had told her that. And since then she refused to see anyone. The sorrow and hurt about her baby had put her walls back up. And then there was the shame.

The thought that her friends had seen her like this was to much for her. They had seen her when she was at her most vulnerable. And that wasn't the image she had create. Beca was badass. At least that was what she wanted people to believe.

And now she lay in a hospital bed and had lost everything. She knew her father and Aubrey and Chloe had been visiting every day, but she refused to see them. She wasn't ready to face anyone. She didn't want them tot see or treat her differently because of what happened.

But still they came by every day. They had given the doctor her laptop so that she had something to do while she was here. And for that she was grateful. She spent her days making mixes. Music was the only thing that let her forget everything. But only for a while. When she wasn't mixing the harsh reality came back to her.

Its been five days since she was brought here and she still didn't want to see anyone. Her doctor suggest she would talk to a psychologist but she refused. She wasn't crazy, she just wanted to be left alone. She needed to process everything that happened to her. And she needed to do it alone. Or so she thought.

Everyone accepted her wish to be left alone. Except a certain redhead who doesn't have any boundaries. And she didn't know how Chloe did it, but somehow she had weaseled her way into her hospital room.

She had opened her eyes to find the redhead in the chair next to her bed. She wanted to send her away. But one look in those blue eyes and she couldn't do it.

Chloe didn't say a thing. She just hold her hand and squeezed it. And that did the trick. Then she knew she needed her friends to get over this. She patted on her bed for Chloe to come next to her. And the two of them just lay there in silence.

When Beca's doctor entered her room he was shocked at first. He had known his patient as very closed off. But when he saw them together on the bed he knew everything would be okay with her. He smiled and left the room.

"Can you please call Aubrey and ask her to come?" Beca asked Chloe after a while.

When the three of them were together, Beca wanted to know what happened. She had wondered the entire time how the Bella's had managed to find her.

So they told her everything. From how Jesse had seen her. And how Luke had used the radio station to get the Bella's. How Denise first responded. And how Lilly had hacked into the campus security system. How they managed to find the house she was kept in. And how Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Denise had overpowered her mom and Francis. And how Stacie had carried her out of that room. How Jessica had take care of her wounds till the paramedics arrived. That her rescue had been a joined effort.

All this new information overwhelmed her. She couldn't believe that she had such loyal friends who did everything for her. But she was grateful that she had them in her life. She was tired and needed to rest, so Aubrey and Chloe left. They promised they would come back later that day. And she had asked them to bring the other Bella's with them.

She realised she needed to talk to them. And thank them for their support. She also knew she needed to confront her father. And that she had to tell him the truth about what happened to her. But today was not that day. Her Bella's had priorty.

She knew she had a long way to go. She needed time to heal physically and mentally from all that she'd been gone through. She also knew would get there. As long she had her Bella's with her.


	25. 25

After Chloe and Aubrey had left Beca was alone with her thoughts. And then she realised two things. She was still alive because her girls once again came to her rescue. And she needed to talk to her father.

She needed to be honest with her father. And it was time to tell him what happened to her since the day he left. He always had tried to make things work with her. But she never gave him the chance. Lying in her hospital bed she realised her life could have been totally different if she had opened her mouth earlier to him.

She knew the talk with her father would be hard. It was going to be the hardest conversation she ever had. But she had to do it. And she was going to do it today. So she grabbed her phone and texted him, ask him to come. His reply came immediatly.

She had an half hour before her dad would be there and she was nervous as hell for their talk. But she knew she had to do it, and there was no way back.

To kill the time she made a new mix. It was a mix for all her girls. To show them how much she cared for those awesome nerds. And to let them know how grateful she was that they saved her life. She just finished and saved her mix, when her father entered her room.

He stood in the doorway looking at her and suddenly she was at a loss of words. They just looked at each other for a moment. Neither of them said anything. He then closed the door and walked over to her. He gave her a kiss and sat down in the chair next to her.

"How are you Bec" he asked her softly.

"It could be better, but I'm glad I'm still alive" she answered truthfully.

"I'm glad you texted me. I was so worried about you. I will never forget the call I got from Aubrey. Telling me that you were in the hospital. And then the doctor telling me how bad your condition was, and that you were pregnant. And then that you lost the baby" he said.

"I know. And I'm sorry dad. I should've told you that. And I'm sorry that I didn't want to see you sooner" she said with guilt.

"I'm glad you changed your mind and still want to talk to your old man" he said.

"Yeah, that's why I texted you. I owe you an explanation."

"I guess you do. I don't understand anything of what happened. Your mom that showed up. And apparently she lost it completely" he said.

"Yeah about that. I need to tell you something. And I ask you to let me finish before you ask any questions" she said.

"Okay, go ahead" he said.

"Well mom didn't suddenly loose it completely. It wasn't the first time she was violent towards me" she started her story without looking at her father.

"It happened shortly after you got divorced. She couldn't handle that you left us. And then she started to drink and use drugs. But I was only eight years at the time and didn't understand what was happening. First she started to blame you for everything that went wrong. She started to drink more and more. And then she got involved with all kinds of men. And they weren't the type of men you want around your kids. She started to get agressive, and started to beat me. Her many boyfriends hit me to" she said.

She needed a moment to take a breath before continuing her story.

"One of her boyfriends was worser than everything I already had endured. He molested me. It started with touching me in inappropriate places and it ended in raping me. And during one of those times mom and Roman came in. And instead of stopping that she encouraged him to go on. And encouraged Roman to do the same thing. I won't go in details, but that was the beginning of the end. Eventually she broke up with that guy. And I prayed so many times that things would go better. I prayed to God and promised to be a good girl. I begged that you would come and get me out of there. But it never happened."

She paused for a second to wipe away her tears. She still didn't dare to look at her father.

"I hoped things would go better but they didn't. The guy was gone, but Roman was turned into a monster by her and her fucked up boyfriends. He continued with the things that guy started. And when I was fifteen I found out I was pregnant. Roman was the father. And when mom found out she was furious. Not at Roman, but at me. She called me a slut and many other things. Eventually she performed an abortion on me. She left me bleeding for two days. Later she came home with a new boyfriend. His name was Francis. At first he was nice to me. He attended to my wounds. I thought things would finally go better. But I was wrong. He was more psycho then every other boyfriend she ever had. Roman moved to Barden and then I was alone with the two of them. And then she became bored with me or something and send me to Barden."

She needed another break and glanced at her father. He looked ten years older then when he had come in. But she still wasn't finished. She took a deep breath and carried on with the last part of her story.

"When I arrived here I did everything to avoid Roman. But he came to my dorm. He tried to hurt me again but then my room mate came back. Later he threathened me and demanded that I visit him. I was so scared but I knew I didn't had another choice than to obey him. When I visit him he hit me multiple times and raped me again. And when he was done, he told me to leave. Long story short he found out I was a Bella. He threathened to hurt my friends if I didn't do what he said. In the mean time some of my friends found out what was happening. And then I found out I was pregnant again. And despite everything I wanted to keep my baby. Roman disappeared and mom came back. And you know how that ended" she ended her story.

It was eerily quiet after she told her story. Her father needed time to proceed what he just had heard. She looked at him. He was pale and suddenly looked thirty years older.

"I am so sorry for what happened to you Bec. If I had known I would had get you out of there. I always knew something wasn't right. And I called your mom regulator to ask about you. She convinced me that you were okay. But that you were angry with me and didn't want to talk to me or see me. How could I be so stupid?" he said through his tears.

He felt guilty and she could see it. All those years she had been angry at her father. But seeing him like that she wasn't angry anymore. Yeah, she had a horrible youth but it wasn't his fault. He had done his best.

"It happened. There is nothing we can do about it anymore" she said through her own tears.

And then her father hugged her. And they stayed that way until the nurse came in to check on her. He let go of her and suddenly she felt tired. Telling her dad had cost her so much energy. She needed to rest. After the nurse left, she and her dad talked for a while. And then he left her too so she could rest. He promised to come back the next day.

Telling her father everything was the hardest thing that she ever had to do. But she was glad she had done it. And with that thought she fell asleep.


	26. 26

Her father stayed true to his words and visisted her the next morning. They both had the time to think about yesterdays events.

Her father still felt guilty that he wasn't there for his daughter when she had most needed him. And there was nothing he could do about it to turn back the hands of time. But he did promise her that from now on he would be there for her when she needed him.

He had a few questions about her brother. She told him that she didn't know why he had left or where he had gone to. She really didn't know and she didn't want to cause her friends more trouble. So she kept quiet about her friends.

That afternoon her girls came by to visit her. Lilly was finally let go out of jail. And she was happy to be surrounded by all of them. She was afraid that they would treat her different after all that happened, but they didn't.

They still made fun of her height. And they didn't act different towards her. Fat Amy even tried to steal her hospital food. Being together and having fun was just what she needed. What they all needed actually. What happened in the past months didn't only happened to Beca. It had happened to them as a group.

Now they were sitting together it was time to get some answers. They all wanted to know how Jessica knew what to do. And they really wanted to know where Lilly learned to hack. Although maybe it was better to not ask such questions.

They learned that Jessica's parents were both doctors. And that she herself took some medical courses. That's why she knew what to do and why she stayed calm.

Beca noticed how good it was that they were together and talked. If you could forget they were currently in the hospital, you could say it was just a normal day for them. Just a couple of friends having fun. But she noticed that one of them wasn't her usual self.

When the girls left, she asked Stacie to stay. She wanted to know what was wrong with her friend.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong Conrad?" she asked her when they were alone.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mitchell" Stacie answered.

"Quit the bullshit Stace. I know there is something you're not telling me. You are not yourself. So, spill it" Beca said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Beca" Stacie said again.

"Don't lie to me Stacie. You are one of my best friends. Don't tell Fat Amy that though. But what I wanted to say is, I know when something is wrong with you. So you better start talking" Beca said.

Stacie sighed but didn't look at her.

"I feel like I failed you Beca. You deserve a better friend. When you told me about your brother earlier this year I didn't do anything. I listened to you but I didn't do anything. And then that episode with your brother happened. And now this with your mom. If I did anything this maybe wouldn't have happened. I Will never forget how you lay there on the ground. Or how I carried you out of there. As a matter of fact, I kept the clothes I was wearing that day. It helps me to remind that I should have done something" Stacie finally said.

"Stop it Stace! This isn't your fault. Nothing what happened is your fault. You couldn't have done anything to prevent this okay. You are one of the best friends someone could wish for. So stop blaming yourself. Do you understatement me?" Beca said.

Stacie only nodded at her words. Since Beca wasn't someone who did hugs, she just grabbed Stacie's hand and squeezed it. They just sat there for a while and then Stacie left.

When she was alone Beca had time to think. A lot had happened and she couldn't go back in time. The only thing she could do now was to work on her future. She had her dad and her friends. She had never thought these past events would have such a big impact on her friends but it had. But they stayed. They learned her that they were truly a family. And she decided she would go for it. Put effort in the Bella's. But the first thing she would do when she was out of here, was to take Chloe out on a date.

And show those awesome nerds how much she loved them, especially Stacie. She had a rough time but now she knew she would get there. All because of her girls.


	27. 27

Beca was nervous as hell. Today was the day she would go on her date. The same date she had been planning on the day that her mother had taken her.

Two months had passed since that fatal day. She had lost a lot that day. But she had gained back much more. She had learned what true friendship meant.

The relationship with her father was better than ever. And she and Aubrey were closer than they were before. But that wasn't the only change that happened.

She and the redhead had become closer. When she was released from the hospital, Chloe never had left her side. She had done everything the doctors had told her to help the brunette.

And now she would take the redhead on a date. She had put a lot effort in it to plan the perfect date. And now she hoped the redhead would love it.

She didn't plan a romantic date. This date would consist of fun things to get to know each other better. They lived together, but Beca still wasn't used to the redheads antics.

The lack of boundaries and personal space was still something that sometimes scared her. At the same time it was something she got used to. But living with Chloe and Aubrey was sometimes still a challenge for her.

The two girls were total opposites of each other. And they were completely different than she was. Aubrey calmed her down with her voice and her need to have everything organised.

While Chloe's blue eyes gave her a feeling of coming home. The bubbly nature of Chloe gave her the courage to be spontaneous and enjoy live.

That's why she was so nervous for their date. She had planned some things she would normally never do. But things she knew the redhead liked. And she wanted to make sure that Chloe would have a good time. It was Beca's way of thank the redhead for everything she had done for her.

But this date was more than that. This was her way of letting know that she liked Chloe more than just friends. She hoped this date would bring them together. Because she now knew that she needed Chloe as much as Aubrey in her life.

Chloe Beale was excited. No she was more than excited. After two months she was finally going on a date with Beca.

It took a while before the small DJ was recovered from her wounds. But she had. It would take some time before the physical scars would be healed, but that was one thing Chloe didn't think about for now.

She was busy looking for the perfect outfit. Beca had told her to dress casual. And now she was deciding between a simple dress and jeans and a hoodie.

She turned on the radio for the weather. It would be a chilly day. So she went for her jeans and hoodie. She put on her sneakers and some light make up.

Since they lived in the same house, Beca decided to get ready in the spare bedroom. At precisely seven o'clock she knocked on their bedroom door.

"Wow, you look beautiful" Beca said to her.

"You too Becs" she said back.

"Are you ready to come with me?" Beca asked her.

"I'm always ready to go with you" I answered.

Aubrey wished them a fun night and then we headed out the door.

Beca surprised me with not taking the car. She insisted we should walk. We walked through the park outside campus. Talking about music. She wanted to know how I became a Bella.

We were walking and talking. Just enjoying our time together. I never realised we ended up at a small Italian restaurant, where Beca had reserved a table.

After the waitress recommended some dishes we ordered our food.

We talked about all kinds of stuff. From our favourite colour to favourite food. When we were ready with our food I thought that our date was over. But I was wrong. I didn't know then, but our date was only at the beginning.

We walked out of the restaurant and Beca led the way. After fifteen minutes of walking we stopped in front of a building. I was familiar in the city but I never had been to this part.

When I saw she brought me to a karaoke bar I was surprised. I never knew there was a karaoke bar so close to campus.

"Are you ready for our next adventure?" she asked me with a smile.

"Oh totes. I love karaoke" I said.

We walked inside but I wasn't prepared for what's going to be next. The building had looked old from the outside. But the inside was renovated and looked like a chic nightclub. It looked nothing like the sticky, smoky worn out karaoke bars I was used to.

Beca found us a table and went to get us some drinks. A waitress brought the drinks to our table but there was no sign of Beca. Confused I looked around for her, but I didn't saw her. Then I heard a familiar voice from the podium. I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes. On the podium I saw a different Beca than the one I used to know. On the podium was an artist that performed like a star.

I started to blush when I realised which song she had chosen.


	28. 28

She was nervous. She had meticulously planned this date and it had to be perfect. She wanted this to be perfect. This was the night she would really get to know her redhead friend.

And that was the purpose of this date. It wasn't meant to be a romantic date. She just wanted to know how the redhead had become the way she was. And she hoped that Chloe liked the things she planned for their date.

After all she had planned it two months ago. She had put a lot of thoughts in their activities. Maybe it weren't things she would do normally, but they were things that Chloe like. Or so he hoped.

These were the things she thought about when she was getting ready in the spare bedroom. Suddenly she started to panic. What if Chloe hated it?

She took a deep breath and finished her eyeliner. One last glance in the mirror and she was ready. Or as ready as possible.

"Let's do this" she said to herself.

She knocked on the bedroom door where Chloe was getting herself ready. The door opened and as usual the redhead was breathtakingly beautiful.

Wow, you look beautiful" I said to her.

"You too Becs" Chloe answered.

"Are you ready to come with me?" I asked her.

"I'm always ready to go with you" was Chloe's response.

We said goodbye to Aubrey. After she wished us a fun night, we headed out the door.

Chloe expected that we would take the car, but I wanted to walk. It was a chilly evening but perfect for walking.

Walking through the park outside campus we were talking about music. I wanted to know how Chloe had become a Bella.

She told a very funny story about how it was Aubrey's idea to become Bella's. Slowly I felt my nervousness go away. This was just a fun date between friends. I really enjoyed Chloe's company so far.

We were walking and she didn't even noticed we ended at a small Italian restaurant. I had been here before a few times and they had delicious food.

When we got seated at the table and ordered our food, our conversation continued. We were talking about our favourite things.

I asked her about her favourite food. Which happened to be Italian. While my favourite food was Taco Bell.

Our conversation was light and I enjoyed every minute of it. Now that we were alone I wasn't that scared of her bubbly personality anymore. And from what I noticed she really enjoyed our date so far.

After we finished our food I told her I had another surprise for her. And after fifteen minutes of walking and talking we stopped in front of a building. At the outside it looked like it was some old abandoned building, but I knew what was inside.

Chloe looked surprised when she noticed how nice the inside looked. She apparently didn't know there was a karaoke bar at this side of town.

Are you ready for our next adventure?" I asked her with a smile.

"Oh totes. I love karaoke" she said.

I found us a table and asked her what she wanted to drink. I ordered our drinks and they told me a waitress would bring it to our table.

I flipped through the songbook next to the bar, and I found the perfect song. I scribbled my name and the song down. I expected they would call me later, but I could start immediately.

I walked up to the stage and started to sing. My eyes met Chloe's and she started to blush when she recognised the song. I motioned for her to come on stage with me. And together we finished "Fell in love with a girl".

After our performance everyone in the room gave us an applause.

When we sat at our table, Chloe looked at me with that smile of her.

"I didn't know you liked karaoke, Becs" she said to me.

"It's one of my many secrets. And if you tell anyone I will deny it" I said jokingly.

"We should totally bring Bree to this place sometimes" Chloe said.

"I think that is a good idea" I answered.

Then Chloe stand up to go to the toilet. Or that is what she told me.

I was surprised when I suddenly heard a familiar voice sing "Titanium". Now it was my time to blush when I caught her eyes. I got up and together we finished the song.

There were many other people that performed that night and we really had a nice time. I could feel this date had brought us really close.

We stayed till closing time. After a really nice date we headed home.

Before opening the door Chloe turned to me.

"I had a really good time. Thank you Becs." she said to me.

She hugged me and then we got inside.

Of course, Aubrey had waited for us. And she wanted to know all about our date. I told her how much fun we had.

That night when I lay between them, I wondered how I got so lucky to get two beautiful girls that loved me.


	29. 29

_**Epilogue**_

 _ **Ten years later**_

 _Things couldn't be more different for Beca then when she started at Barden. She was no longer the tiny scared girl she once was. All the bad things in her life were behind her._

 _Her mom and Francis were in jail for a long time. She never had heard anything from her brother. She never had known were Lilly had taken him but she didn't care._

Under her leadership the Bella's had become three times national a capella champions. And they were the current world champions.

The once tiny, shy, scared and abused girl had transformed into a successful confident music producer. But she couldn't have come so far without the help and support of her friends. Her friends that had turned into family. Her beloved Bella's.

But most importantly she couldn't have done it without Aubrey. After all these years Aubrey was still the only one that could calm her down. The blonde's voice still calmed her more than everything after all those years.

She smiled when she thought about her beautiful blonde wife. In the end it hadn't worked out between her and Chloe. And it hadn't worked out between Chloe and Aubrey either. But the three of them were still close friends

To everyone's surprise Chloe and Stacie had end up together. The tall brunette and the redhead had found out that they had more in common than they ever could imagine. And now they were married for almost six years now. And they were the proud parents of eight kids.

Yeah, the tiny brunette had everything she could have wished for. A beautiful wife, and a group of women who meant the world to her.

She had graduated college. After producing Emily's song they had offered her a job in the music industry. A opportunity she took with both hands. Her dream of becoming a music producer had become a reality. She still produced every album that Legacy made. The youngest Bella refused to work with another producer.

Although she loved her job, Beca never quit singing. She loved to perform with her Bella's. And they all regularly provided the backup music for Emily's songs. Somehow they just worked best when they were together.

The brunette was on her way home. Never in a million years she thought she would share a home with the love of her live. But then again, she never had thought that anyone could ever love her. But Aubrey had loved her from the beginning. The other Bella's too but in a different way than Aubrey had.

She and Aubrey were today's hosts of the monthly Bella's gathering. Without exception they all showed up every month, no matter how busy their schedules were. She couldn't stop thinking about how lucky she had been.

Barden University had given her so much. In a certain way it had been her mothers biggest gift to her. At Barden she had found everything she had ever needed in her life. A beautiful girlfriend, but equally important a group of brilliant women that loved her unconditionally. That loved her for who she was. They supported her and lifted her up, and never asked more of her than she could give.

It was ridiculous to see how successful their generation of Bella's had become. They were all outstanding in their work field. What once had been a group of young adults, was now a group of successful women that still worked together after all those years.

 _Beca had maybe won a few Grammys for her work as producer, but it was Legacy that was the true star of their group._

 _After she graduated, Legacy had focused on her music. With the help of Beca she had became a popstar. Despite her popularity she still was down to earth. The rest of them made sure that she would stay that way._

 _Besides providing the background music for Legacy, each of them had their own role in her career. And in Beca's career._

 _Jessica had became a price winning photographer. She would do every photo shoot for Emily and Beca._

 _Ashley became a very successful journalist. Beside her job for CNN she did all the interviews for Beca and Emily. Both women refused to be interviewed by anyone else._

 _Nobody was surprised that Stacie became a doctor. She was an excellent researcher and was busy working on a cure for various diseases. Her hard work earned her a Nobel price. Between her work and parenting she was the doctor of all of them._

 _Chloe became what she always wanted to be. A mother and a teacher to underprivileged children. As busy as she was, she had always made time to advice Legacy when it needed. No matter what the issue was. She still was Emily's aca mom._

 _Cynthia Rose and Flo combined their knowledge and owned one of the most successful music and dance school of the country. Most of Emily's background dancers came from their school as they designed every choreography of her music videos._

 _Lilly had been a surprise to everyone. After Barden she went to fashion school. She became a successful clothing designer and traveled around the world. She made exclusively outfits for Emily's performances._

 _Fat Amy did what she loved most. She was a dingo and crocodile wrestler for corporate events in her free time. But her main job was doing the pr for both Beca and Emily. Surprisingly enough she was very good in her job. She was humorous but at the same time she didn't take any crap from no one. Because she knew them both so well that she knew instinctively what to do. Her instinct had saved both of them in many occasions._

 _Beca smiled when she thought about her wife. She made enough money to provide for them. But the blonde was still as stubborn as she was ten years ago. She still worked at the retreat. Not for the money, but purely out of pleasure to bark orders at people. When she didn't work at the retreat she kept herself busy as Emily's lawyer._

She entered her home and smiled as she took in the sight. The friends that became her family were scathered around her kitchen busy making dinner. They hadn't hear her come in and she just enjoyed the moment before they would see her. That moment she felt truly blessed.

She had known hardship in her life. She absolutely had hit rock bottom. But looking at those awesome weirdos that had become her family, she knew that everything that she had endured was absolutely worth it. No amount of money could buy her the happiness that her family gave her.

"I love you awesome nerds" she whispered before making her presence known.


End file.
